Warm guardians
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: J is a zombie that lives in a airport, But, he is not like the other Zombies. He has thoughts, and feelings but can not express them. He knows he should eat this girl but for some reason he has a deep need to protect her then kill her. T- For gore in later chapters Paring - Jack/Tooth. Warm bodies AU
1. Meet J

**Just a little warning there will be other charaters added as well, because I like camos and like to add other charaters too. but they will not be a major distraction. The kid who plays Perry in this is named Zinc Collions he is a rise of the guardians Oc of mine his He and his brother Michel are Collector and The grim Reaper.**

**_I have been keeping this from you guys long enough I have six chapters of this story written already I have the seventh finished but I want to wait until I can work on the eighth to post it on DA or on here. _**

**_I have read Warm bodies about six times as research but, sometimes if I feel like the movie did a better job of doing a scene I will use the movie version instead. _**

**I do not own Rise of the guardians or Warm bodies**

What Am I doing with my life? I Am so pale .I should eat better I should get out more my poster is terrible . I should stand up straighter put would respect me more if I stand up straighter. What's wrong with me I just want to connect with people why can't I connect.

Oh yeah its because I'm dead. But I shouldn't feel bad everyone here is dead. That girl is dead the guy in the corner is definitely dead.

I wish I could introduce myself but I don't remember my name. I think it started with a J but that was all I have left.

I can't remember my name parents or my job. But ,my hoodie would suggest I was unemployed.

Sometimes I look at the others and imagine what they were but most of the time.

I shuffle around occasionally bump into people unable to apologize or say much of anything. It must have better before when people could express their feelings and just enjoy each others company.

I Started my day Like I usually did I walk out of my plaine that I had made my home walk into the airport and talk to my best friend B and by best friend we occasionally groan and stare awkwardly at each other.

I sat down at the airport bar and stared at him and groaned he looked back at me and groaned back . Days pass by this way we almost have conversations sometimes but sometimes we find actually words like.

"H-Hungry". I muttered out

And.

"City." B answered back I nodded and then walked off ,I know it was not very polite to leave my friend like that but I can not remember the last time I had the taste of human flesh and my craving for blood had started acting up again.

I walked over and grabbed the rest of the hunting pack and waited outside because it will take some time for B to realize where I was .

I stared at the old abandoned building in front of me gazing at my reflection .

I had white silvery hair and very grey blue eyes that were almost white my lips were dark like most corpses I had scars and old blood all over my blue hoodie which had frost designs on it I must have liked winter when I was alive.

I looked over back at the pack I assembled they just paced back and forth groaning waiting for B because he was practically the leader of us all .

He did not choose to be but for some reason we all choose him to be maybe it was because he was not afraid of being straightforward and confident with his choices.

Suddenly, I was snapped out my losses by skeleton like creatures defouring on rotting human flesh I turned away in disgust these guys are boneys they do not bother us much .

But they eat anything with a heartbeat I will too but at least I feel conflicted about it.

Before I could witness more B showed up and gestured us to follow him into the city He was a six foot tall man and was well built he carried around boomerangs on his back I had a staff which could create snow and frost things I had for as long as I can remember.

As we walked into the city I pulled my hood up and looked down at the ground twirling my staff around carelessly B grabbed my staff in mid twirl and glared at me and shook his head .I frowned and then rolled my eyes B always stopped me from having fun.

I wish I could find someone around my age to hang out with who understood me more. I put my hands in my pockets and walked slower than the rest of the pack if that was possible and looked down blankly I cannot really describe how I'm feeling right now.

I'm not sad just empty I wish I could feel. I have all these thoughts and feelings and can't seem to express them because I Am dead.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I did not notice that the hunting pack had stopped B looked over at me with confusion his pale lifeless green eyes looking back at me he groaned at me with concern I shrugged he rolled his eyes and gestured for me to come over once I did he smacked me on the head and said,

"Q-uit moping f-focus on finding food"

I rolled my eyes and said"Sh-ut up kang-aroo." He looked at me . I could tell he was upset with me who wouldn't to him I was a irresponsible kid who got himself into trouble a lot.

But I knew that he cared even if he had a weird way of showing it B is crumpy and really full of himself most of the time and takes himself way too seriously other than that I think our rivalry is the thing that makes us such great friends.

Suddenly Before B could make react I sniffed around the area and the others did the same every now and then the living go over the wall they built to get resources for their city.

I licked my lips I was very hungry Corpses can go weeks without food and then they become blood hungry monsters unable to control their desire for human flesh I ran through the door with the pack as soon as we got in we were attacked by guns.

I managed to get out of the way before they could shoot me in the head and punch the shooter down on the ground.

But before I could bite into him I was distracted by a girl shooting the other members of my pack . She was so beautiful the way her long black hair flied as she shot her weapon with a fearless expression her purple amethyst eyes were bright and full of life I could feel her confidence

Before I could admire her further I was punched in the face It is a good thing I am dead or that probably would have hurt a lot.

I looked up at him He was a tall boy with medium length brown hair and blue eyes I looked at him with anger and lugged at him and pulled him down from the counter he screamed and flailed his legs around in panic as I bite into him I looked down at his watch.

_Nice Watch_ I thought as I bite into him. And then I got up and punched him repeatedly to make extra sure he would not get up and shoot me in the head.

If I don't eat all of him if I spare his brain,he will rise up and become a corpse like me but if I do I get his memories his feelings.

I'm sorry the brain is the best part its the thing that makes me human again. I took a bite out some of the boys brains and thought _I don't want to hurt you, I just want to feel what you felt .To feel a little less dead._

* * *

_Suddenly the scene changed The boy was standing in front of the classroom he was not looking at his classmates he was so nervous what if the kids did not like him it was his first day of school he had never went to school and heard that kids will pick on you if you are different or unique. He looked down at his sneakers as the teacher introduced him to the class . _

_"Okay Zinc go and have a seat". _

_Little Zinc nodded and walked over to take a seat when someone tripped him he fell down on the ground and cried the Teacher was outraged and looked around the class and said "Who did that"._

_"I did" said a boy proud of himself he had spiky brown hair and brown eyes he had his foot propped up on the desk in front of him and smiling mischievous as he had his hands behind his back._

_The teacher looked at the boy sternly and then looked down at her roster and then said "Mr. Overland that is was not very nice don't you remember your first day of school"?_

_The boy frowned and said "Yeah I got sent to the principal's office for feathers Tooth's braids"._

_"And were you proud of yourself when you did that ?"_

_"Yes". He said blankly everyone stared at him weirdly The boy frowned he did not like the fact he was put on the spot Zinc looked over at the boy in question with curiosity Why did he do that to me He thought I should ask Mamma about it when I get home. _

_"Really".The teacher asked she was tall with medium length black hair and deep purple eyes her name was Rashmi and she was Tooth's mother but that didn't mean Tooth didn't get in trouble. _

_" What I thought she looks pretty with feathers her in hair" Everyone laughed at him as he blushed furiously._

Zinc looked over at a girl she was the only one not laughing she had long black hair that was tied into twin braids with deep purple eyes and a blush on her face She was pretty Zinc thought. Zinc walked over to talk to her .

_"H-Hi ". he said shyly as he sat down next to her Tooth smiled up at him and asked " Hi how are you?". _

_"Good ".He muttered under his breath_

_"What"? She asked playfully _

_"Nevermind". Zinc said _

_"Wait ".! Tooth says as she walks over to him, "Do you want to hang out sometime"?_

_"I guess". Zinc said nervously _

_"I take that as a yes". Tooth said_

_I kept eating more of his I did another memory came up and I got sucked in by a blinding light. _

_Zinc was in the fifth grade now,He frequently hung out with Aster, North, Sandy, Meridia,Rapunzel,Hiccup,Astrid Mavis , Johnny and E_ugene_. Tooth's friends. _

_They were just eating lunch When Jack walked by Zinc watched anxiously as Jack passed by his tray hoping He would not slam the tray in his face like his did many times raised his hands in front of his head did nothing he just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders with confusion and continued to walk off and sit down in a empty table. _

_Suddenly Danny walked up and said " I feel bad for him". He had snow white hair and had glowing green eyes he just happened to be Jack's cousin from his Dad side_

But nobody knows where the snow white hair comes from it is just in the overland DNA they say that once the hair turns white that they had found their soulmate and Jack's was starting to get whiter and whiter as the days passed by.

Who Does Jack like so much?

_"Feel bad for who"? Hiccup chined in _

_Zinc rolled his eyes and said "You can't be serious"!?_

_"Come on he just sits there day in and day out sketching in his little notebook with his hood up and his head down."_

_"I think Danny has a point I was an outsider once". Hiccup said_

_"Most of us were ".E_ugene_ said _

_"Who asked you"? Danny said Playfully_

_"No one"._

_Suddenly A big beefy armed kid approached Jack and smiled as he got up in Jack's face and said "Oh fresh meat". He taunted _

_Zinc Smirked Be careful Jack is stronger than he looks Zinc thought. _

_Jack looked up at him and said "What"?_

_He stretched his arms out and said "Lunch now"._

_"No way if you want lunch and wait in line like everyone else".! Jack shouted out_

_Suddenly the boy picked Jack up and slammed him down on the lunch table. _

_Zinc winched sympathy That had to hurt. He thought _

_"Zinc do something"! Tooth shouted out _

_Zinc froze . What I do I'm just a skinny nobody He thought _

_"Zinc your slingshot". Hiccup called out_

_Zinc snapped out of his self doubt and shot a soda cap at the boy's head he released Jack and rubbed the back of his head where he got hit. _

_Jack coughed and gasped in relief And looked around for his rescuer and saw Zinc. _

_Zinc Jack thought with surprise .The boy was strangling Jack pretty hard until Zinc shot that Soda cap at him._

_Zinc rushed over to Jack and helped him up. He noticed that his sketchbook was open and flipped through it there were a lot of sketches of Zinc and his friends but there were tons of drawings of Tooth They were pretty good too. _

_Zinc lowered the book with surprise Jack likes Tooth? He quickly shut the book before Jack noticed that he looked through his book and handed Jack his book back. Jack looked at him at first .But then he grabbed Zinc into a bone crushing hug Zinc jumped with surprise suddenly he felt something wet, He looked down at Jack. He was crying?_

_"Thank you" ! Jack said _

_"For what"?! Zinc asked breathlessly because Jack was still hugging really tight he could not breathe. _

_Jack released Zinc and looked down and said "No one has cared about me like that before"._

_"What about your parents".? Zinc asked surely there was someone. Anyone. Now that Zinc thought about it He had never seen Jack with anyone. _

_"Died when I was four and I watched my sister Emma get eaten by Corpses I have no one now". Jack explained sadly _

_"That's not true". said Zinc as he offered his hand Jack smiled and they shook hands as a new friendship was formed. _

_Years have passed they were in highschool now Zinc swore not to tell Tooth about Jack's crush on her and they hang out secretly no one knows what happened that day five years ago_

he is 16 and Jack is 17. Zinc is going out with Tooth now and Jack is dating Merida but it is nothing serious. He just asks her to the dances every now and then that's all.

_"I hope you're excited". Zinc said tauntingly _

_"Excited for what"? Jack asked _

_"Student cabinet". said Zinc _

_"No why?".Jack said _

_"I elected you for head cabinet". said Zinc _

_"You got be kidding me i have not lead anything in my life". said Jack _

_"I'm not kidding with you, you can do it "!said Zinc _

_"Let's go to my house ".said zinc as he looked at jacks tattered vest with disgust _

_"Why". said jack _

_"We need get you some new threads that Vest is falling apart Jack". Zinc explained _

_"No way this vest has been in the Overland family for generations"! Said Jack _

_"Too bad come with me or I will tell everyone you like Tooth". Said Zinc _

_"You won't".Said Jack _

_"I would ". Said Zinc _

_"Okay fine but I better not look like a dork"._

_A hour later _

_"I look like dork the deal is off ".Jack said removing the clothes and heading over to the bathroom to change back into his old clothes. _

_"Oh come on Jack there's a lot more stuff my parents used to own a thrift store and now they work at home there's plenty of good outfits in this closet! ". _

_" Really Zinc because to me all I see is a pile of Junk"! Jack shouted back behind the bathroom door as he put his brown pants back on he could not stand to put another outfit in this house not that they were all bad some of the things in their were pretty cool ._

lLke a old school suede jacket and one of those music box lockets however none of those were Jack's style he wanted to find something that said something about him not about someone else. Jack liked winter and he liked to create mischief none of those clothes that he saw in the pile were a good fit for him.

_"I guess you could have my brother's old sweatshirt he said he was going to give it to you anyway he said that it is his old football jacket he used to play in it"._

_Jack rolled his eyes and said "A Dirty sweaty sweatshirt your brother is a life saver."_

_Zinc smiled and said He thinks you might like it besides he washed it ten times before he put it back on the hanger so it should fit you". _

_"Okay I guess ".Jack said as he followed Zinc down the hallway and came across a small closet nothing was in it except a small navy blue sweatshirt at first it did not look like anything special until Zinc sighed. _

_"It's turned inside out sorry about this Jack hold a second while I fix it". He took it off the hanger and turned it right side out and Jack gasped It was exactly what he was looking for it had frost designs on it he looked inside of the tags and saw his name written in it. and said, _

_"Zinc I don't think Michael has ever worn this it looks brand new and there is no store tags or what fabric they used I think Michael made this for me". _

_Zinc looked at him with shock "Why would he do that"?_

_"Jack what is going on"? Zinc asked seriously _

_"Zinc your brother and I have been friends since the second grade because I helped him with his school work and drove his bullies away and he said he would become my friend if I did not tell anyone he got teased ". Jack explained _

_"My Brother was bullied". Zinc said with surprise apparently we are more alike then I realized He thought._

_" I'm sorry I did not tell you about me and your brother it was stupid of me you probably hate me even more now". Jack said _

_Zinc rolled his eyes and said "Stop being so dramatic we are cool man". Suddenly Zinc realized something Jack was not wearing shoes How did not notice. _

_"You sure"? Jack asked _

_"Jack where are your shoes"?_

_"Didn't bring them I like to walk barefoot" Jack explained Zinc shook his head at his friend things have changed strategically if you told Zinc that his arch enemy would become best friends he probably had gone off on you, But their was so much about Jack he could have never guessed at like he helps out in homeless shelters and likes Tooth._

Zinc did not want to tell him that he was only going out with Tooth to try and make him jealous Danny said it probably would not work he tried that with Sam once and she did not even bat an eye.

_"You know they probably won't let you in the school dance next week if you go barefoot". _

_Jack rolled his eyes and said " Like I really care about dances people always pretending to have a good time but the music they pick is no fun."_

_Zinc rolled his eyes and said "Jack I know you like heavy metal but you can't dance to that you need a slower beat besides it is a good excuse to dance with Tooth."_

_Jack smiled and said "Its not the music promise you won't tell"._

_"Cross my heart and hope to die". said Zinc playfully _

_"I can't dance ". Jack muttered under his breath it was so low that Zinc did not hear it. _

_"What"? Zinc asked with a smile on his face. _

_"I can't dance alright, my parents died before they could teach me!".Jack shouted with embarrassment as he turned away from Zinc with a blush on his face at the thought of dancing with Tooth a rebellious pranker like him does not deserve to dance with someone as beautiful and kind as Tooth. _

_Zinc smiled then grabbed his phone and dialed a number He wanted to help his friend but he was very graceful he knew Jack did He saw him ice skate all the time during the winter it was no different Than Dancing on the dance floor the only difference was the floor was not frozen solid._

Back when they were arch enemies Jack always seemed so sure of himself getting into trouble not caring about the consequences of his actions but the more Jack opened up the more.

Zinc realized that he was very insecure and did not know where he belonged. He belonged in Tooth's arms, but they were both too nervous to talk to each other and Zinc was tired of their awkward silences it was time to take action.

_"What are you doing"? ! Jack asked nervously as he walked over towards Zinc and tried to look down at the number he was dialing but Zinc shifted in his seat and put his hands up in front of Jack and made clicking noises with his tongue and said "Nah ah you will find out soon"!_

_"You called her didn't you". Jack said blankly He was so frustrated at Zinc for always playing Matchmaker but Zinc knew that Jack would be a better boyfriend than Zinc for Tooth._

Jack had more in common with Tooth then Zinc did besides he did not like the fact that Tooth always says that there might be a way to cure corpses they are nothing but mindless killing machines they are uncaring unfeeling and are incapable of remorse.

Tooth and Zinc had been having fights about it and it frustrated him she was stubborn when she wanted to be.

_"Why did you do that ". Jack said The last thing he wanted was for Jack to hate him but sometimes to help people face their fears you got to make them face it themselves. _

_Jack and Zinc played video games for twenty minutes when the doorbell rang to reveal Tooth her long bouncy black hair swayed back and forth as she walked around and inspected the state of the living room with a odd look on her face._

Zinc blushed and realized the floor still had whole bunch of clothes lying on the floor from Jack trying the clothes on and candy wrappers and dirty dishes from their video game snacking.

She blushed at the sight of Jack he looked good in blue apparently. Zinc could not help but feel a little jealous of Jack .Jack was skinny but he had the face and smile to make up for it and a lot of girls were pining over him But Zinc had no redeemable qualities about him.

_Tooth looked around the room and whistled "Wow did a tornado hit this house or what it is so messy!". as she went over to grab the broom and started sweeping up the dirty carpet_

Jack blushed when she came closer to the couch and asked Jack to left up his feet she was so close .Zinc laughed he desperately wanted to push her on top of him and take a picture of it .But then Jack might not want to talk to him again if he did that besides He really should be the one cleaning the mess not Jack or Tooth.

_Feeling guilty Jack and Zinc leapt up from their seats and helped Tooth clean the house so that Jack and Tooth could do their dancing lessons._

Zinc tried to remain a distance so that Jack and Tooth could have a moment to talk to each other but the only thing the two love struck teens did was stare at eachother and then go back to cleaning Zinc got tired of watching them and casually walked by them and pushed his elbow towards Jack.

Jack tried to regain his balance but all his attempts ended in vain he knocked Tooth over and like deimos they fell down on the ground.

_Jack looked at Tooth and froze he had never seen her up close like this she looked more beautiful than she did before if that was even possible suddenly he noticed that a few strands of her hair was in her face and gently brushed them aside._

Tooth just looked up at Jack with her mouth wide in shock a huge blush on her cheeks as Jack stroked her cheek and the suddenly she realized this was all wrong she was dating Zinc she pushed Jack off her and looked at Jack with anger and said "Jack why did you do that."

_Jack frowned and said "I did not mean to I lost my balance and then fell I did not mean to I'm sorry"._

_Tooth frowned and said," I really do like you Jack but I Am dating Zinc I wish that we could be possible but mother doesn't approve of you and asked Zinc to date me"._

_Jack looked at Tooth sadly" I can change I can show her that I Am willing to do anything for you Tooth"._

_Tooth shook her head Zinc watched helplessly from the sidelines and lowered his head with shame this was his fault if he would have just left them alone they would not be arguing He wanted them to be together Zinc was forced to date Tooth by his parents and Tooth's mother he liked Tooth but she deserved better than him._

Zinc's parents were really close to Rashmi I could tell them, convince them that Tooth should date Jack and that I Am not a suitable choice. He thought with hope but then shook his head it was a terrible idea .

_Was this his destiny was he really gonna have a arranged marriage with a girl that loved someone else it was not right.I Am not right for her can't Rashmi see how much Jack has in common with her husband Harrom .Suddenly Zinc was hit with a ton of bricks thats it that is why Rashmi does not like Jack because he was too much like Tooth's father._

But before he could tell Jack his theory He saw Tooth put on her coat and walk out Jack rushed after her Zinc rushed towards the window and gasped and quickly ran towards the door "Guys get back inside a pack of corpses are headed this way!".

_But they did not hear him they were too far away Scared for his friends fates he grabbed his jacket and headed outside when he bumped into his older brother Michael he was was everything Zinc wasn't alethic, Tall, good looking and smart._

He had brown hair with green eyes and wore a green sweatshirt with light blue jeans and a chain wallet that was clipped on his pants like a belt. He looked down at Zinc with surprise he was so startled he almost dropped his sports bag on Zinc's foot.

_"Zinc where are you going" ! Michael asked Zinc did not answer he just sat in the passenger seat of the car and said, ".No time to explain we need to hurry"._

_"Why"? asked Michael as he set his sports bag in the house and shut the door and went over to the car. _

_"Jack and Tooth are in danger".! Zinc shouted desperately he would go after them himself but he did not know how to drive besides if what Jack said was true then Michael will do anything he can to help even risk his humanity and so will Zinc._

_Michael put the keys in the egginition and tired to start the car but the yellow light beeped signifying that car was low on gas he slammed his fists on the steering wheel and said "Damn it "! Zinc looked down at the car with horror it was hopeless with no knowledge of where they went or how far they were._

Zinc knew his chances of saving them both were slim the city was big and there were many places the corpses could be lurking around every corner He knew he probably would not make it out alive but He was willing to risk his life to save his friends but he would need help he dialed up his friends and hoped that they would make it in time.

_15 minutes Zinc and his friends were all lined up with their weapons ready for battle and were standing in attention Merida had her bows, Astrid had her battle axe, Hiccup had his brains,Danny well he wasn't quite sure what he had but he seemed confident it must be something good, Aster had his boomerangs and egg bombs,North had his swords ready with a uneasy expression on his face._

Zinc could tell that North knew that someone might not make back. While michael was the leader of the group it made sense he had been alive longer then they were so he knew how to fight a corpse better then the rest of them.

_He circled around them and said "Okay troops two of our men are in danger what is the safest strategy we have in taking down corpse!"._

_"Shoot at the head ".! Zinc shouted out while everyone remained silent and stared at Zinc sympathy most of his friends were soldiers in the military so they had to fight corpse everyday._

But for Sandy ,Hiccup and Zinc it was their first time in the military so they had no idea when was the appropriate time to speak Merida and the others knew that Michael was speaking rhetorically meaning he was not expecting an answer.

_"What was that maccot did I ask you to speak drop and give me twenty ! Michael shouted two inches away from Zinc's face_

Zinc wiped the spit off his face and winched at the frequently of Michael's voice and rolled his eyes

"Come on we do not have time for this Jack and Tooth could be brain eating corpses by now if you want to punish me for speaking out of term you can do it later.!".

_Michael glared at him and pulled Zinc by the collar of his Jacket and slammed him down on the ground and then bent down and whispered_

"I asked you to drop and give me twenty do not disobey a direct order now drop and give me twenty." Michael looked up at the others and said"

"Lets go ladies go and find Jack and Tooth Zinc and I will catch up with you."

_Zinc looked over his shoulder and watched the others go and sat up and winched in pain Micheal offered his hand out to Zinc but Zinc shoved it away and stood up and glared at him. _

_Michael looked at him and said "Don't look at me like that I said that you should be the leader but you wanted me to do it you also said that you wanted to be treated like a soldier"._

_Zinc looked at him and said "I meant in skill set not in military way you think that I just sit around at home all day no I have been weight lifting and practicing with this". Zinc said as he pulled out a gun from his belt ._

_Michael looked at it with amazement it was unlike anything Michael had ever seen now that he thought about it he had never seen a gun like this. Did you make this ? Michael asked with amazing examining the gun. _

_Zinc blushed with embarrassment he was not used to getting so much attention especially when it came to inventions he had shown Hiccup because he and HIccup liked to invent stuff together and collaborate new ideas._

He had never shown anyone but Hiccup his inventions except his science teacher because he was interested in inventing himself Zinc had been amazed at his work and wondered how he got picked on when he was smaller.

_"Yeah I like to invent things". Zinc explained Michael walked over to Zinc and bro hugged him and said "I'm sorry I was just trying to make you strong so you don't die out there"_

_Zinc smiled and said "I know". As he pulls something from inside his belt and hands it to Michael it was a round speaker phone with designs edged on it. _

_"I made this for you ". Zinc explained _

_"What is it"? Michael asked sheepishly Zinc rolled his eyes and then pushed the button and it beeped . Show me Jack and Tooth The phone beeped and said "Cauliuating correnince" _

_"It is a smart phone, a commutator a homing device and makes a good weapon". Zinc explains as he uses the laser app to zap some of Michael's hair off. _

_Hey don't burn all my hair it is what makes me good looking Michael whined _

_Zinc rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say pretty boy now lets go!". as he grabbed Michael's hand and ran down the street the phone beamed and said "Correnince found Jack and Tooth's heat signers found by the baseball field 4778 Frost Rd"._

_"Frost Rd"? Zinc asked as he ran down the street_

Michael looked at him and said "It is a tribute to a boy missing boy that feel in the ice and was never found his parents tried to look for him but got attacked by corpses their daughter was eaten but the parents whereabouts are still unknown."

_Zinc gasped and remembered what Jack told him five years ago _

_"My parents died when I was four and my sister was eaten by corpses I have none"_

_"Michael it is Jack ".! Said Zinc as he turned the counter towards the airport and kept running down Frost Rd Michael looked at him with confusion and said, What is Jack _

_"Jack is the missing boy that fell in the ice he told me his parents were dead how old was the boy"? _

_"Around 8 or ten years old why"? Michael asked _

_Zinc frowned and said "I guess I can't blame him for not telling the complete truth I probably would have done the same". _

_"Don't be reckless Zinc that boy can't be Jack the boy has been missing for years why would he get out of the ice and come here of all places"? _

_"Because He did not remember who he was and he got part of his memory back but their are still holes that he has not filled yet he told me his parents died when he was four._

But, I think he said that because he does not remember his life before. He fell in the ice past the part of his sister's death because it will be too painful for him to remember" . Zinc explained he put the phone to his mouth and said,

_"Show me a picture of the lost boy and make a side by side comparison with Jackson Overland". The phone beamed and showed a picture of the boy and Jack and then the phone beamed and said 100% percent match _

_Zinc looked over his shoulder to show Michael with a look that said I told you so. Michael did not say anything he just looked at the picture with shock all this time he had been hanging out with the missing boy who saved his sister and didn't know did Jack even know who he was? What he did how much of a hero he was to Burgess apparently not. _

_Suddenly a bunch of Corpses jumped down from a old apartment complex and attacked Michael and Zinc but Michael pulled out his weapon and shoot a few of them in the head Zinc looked back and forth between the Corpse and His bother and thought _

_What do I do What do I do ..._

_Suddenly a voice echoed in his head and said "Close your eyes and you will get what you most desire"._

_Zinc looked around the the city for the voice but all he saw was him and Michael's shadows no one else was there Did he imagine it? suddenly the voice spoke to him again and said "If you want to find me all you would have to look up at the sky"._

_Zinc looked up and saw the moon it was no longer bright and silver it was a deep blood red surrounded by black sand and gray clouds. _

_"Good day Zinc Iam MiM and I Am here to change your destiny"._

_Zinc looked up at the moon and thought What do you mean what is going to happen to me? _

_" Fear not young man for what am I to next will change you yes but it will not make you evil you must free Jack and find a cure but to do this you must bring Jack and Tooth together and defeat Pitch the Nightmare King"._

* * *

Suddenly I gaped pause and looked around who are you? Oh yeah you are no one welcome back . I quickly stuffed the rest of the brain into my pocket trying to absorb what I had just seen. I really wanted to eat more to find out if this Jack person.

Jack. The name sounded familiar yet foreign at the same time .Did he make it out with Tooth?

Or did he become a Corpse ? Before I could try to solve the mystery I was shot in the chest by one of Tooth's friends .

She had wild red hair and deep blue eyes and was glaring at me as if she had found a bug underneath her bed and was ready to squash it But before she could fire another round B dove over her and pushed her aside and then looked back at me. "Y-you okay"?

I looked up at him with surprise and then nodded.

I looked around the room to make sure it was safe to go over and look for Tooth all the corpses and living were focused on attacking each other that they did not notice me limp towards her.

She gasped her bright purple eyes widen with fear she quickly pulled at a knife and threw it towards my head I looked up at the dagger and pulled it out my head and then stooped over to Tooth .

She gasped and tried to crawl away but then I sat down towards her and placed my hand towards her and muttered "T-ooth".

She gasped and then winched as I placed my dead dry blood on her clothes and face trying to mask her scent. and Shivered in fear.

I could not blame her I probably act the same if a dead rotting corpse came towards me. I looked over my shoulder and then glanced back at Tooth and then said "Come safe". quietly.

She barely heard me but she looked at me with surprise assuming she heard wrong and said "What?"

I did not know why I'm doing this but I knew that I had to protect Tooth and I could tell she was pretty shaken up.

But I had to show her that she could trust me. I walked up to her and lifted her up from the ground and said Safe She looked at me hesitantly but complied hoping she would not get eaten.


	2. The Aftermath

Warm Guardians Chapter 2: The aftermath

I grabbed Tooth's hand like my life depended on it. As if I let go I would get shot in the head leaving my brains stained on the floor and wall and I would be a forgotten soul willing into nothing .

Well, at least more than I already was. Tooth held onto me tightly holding her breath impulsively out of fear she quivers, hands shaking her unnatural eyes looking around at the corpses, praying silently to herself ; that they would not recognize the smell of her living flesh.

I did not like seeing her like this, I had to make her see that she had nothing to be afraid of but that was easier said than done .Especially since we were heading into the heart of the Zombie nest I was still trying to absorb her boyfriend's memories our hunger was satisfied very differently than the humans we were dead there were no stomach enzymes no blood flowing through our veins taking in the victims.

She breathed out heavily, exhaling the held breath she had not known she was holding and looked up at me for a brief second before looking at the abandon broken down city that had been laid to waste because of the apocalypse.

I let go of the empty breath I did not know I was holding and exhaled deeply. I found it strange, that even though the heart is not pumping blood and I have no plus, that I still breathe; I wonder what it was like before this all happened?

I bet it was a lot better then it is now, half the world has been thrown into disarray. You can not go anywhere without rotting decay and the smell of lost memories and forgotten dreams flowing one had dreams anymore they did not need them all that was fear, starvation and death lingering in every corner of the abandon cities and parks .

I looked around the room on last time before exiting the building one of Tooth's friends was still hiding away underneath the cabinets watching Tooth get taken by our hunting party .She looked at me with shock she had very long blonde hair at least seventy feet long. She had deep green eyes the rest of her friends were either severely injured or dead .Her eyes looked towards me with shock and horror.

_Did she see me eat Zinc?_ I Thought as I exited the building Tooth close behind me, while scanning the area still quivering with fear.

I was so lost in my thoughts when I exited the room I did not notice a weird energy emanating from Zinc's dead body. Surrounding him healing his wounds and restoring his brain matter.

A voice echoing through his head ,"_Zinc Collins you must live to complete your destiny, I had told you this once before and I shall say it one more time you are no longer Zinc Collins you are Z .The grim reaper the guardian of death ".!_ the voice rang as a beam of light entered Zinc shocking him back to life.

Z gasped as he opened his glowing red eyes scanning the room, he saw dead bodies laying around the floor. Some had their chests forced open blood dripping down their damaged shirts some torn to pieces arms and legs laid forgotten and bitten into;but did not remember much of his past life or where he came from. His rebirth had clouded his memory but he knew his purpose .

To maintain the balance of life and death and keep bones and nightmares from taking over the world and save the world from decay. Z looked over and noticed a young teenage girl with long blonde hair hiding under the cabinet and looked over at her she was sobbing hysterically trying to absorb what happened her.

Z knew that she needed some comfort so he sat down next to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder but it went through her he gasped with shock as he lifted up his hand with confusion and thought, _What am I, Who am I?_

She shivered she felt cold all the sudden as cold as death she did bring a jacket thinking that she did not need one because it was so hot outside."Rapunzel there you are we have been worried sick"! said a girl with long wavy red hair and deep blue eyes her face riddled with freckles

Z found her thick scottish accent hard to understand at first but after about five minutes he understood what she was sniffed while wiping the tears off her face and said "

"I am fine Merida just take me home. This whole thing was a mistake. Mother was right, I Am not ready for the outside world, I just wanted to help ." Rapunzel said sadly as she hugged her knees her eyes filled with tears.

Merida put her hands on her hips as she looked down at her blonde friend sternly and said, "Don't ya start giving up you have to be brave now ,I know ya scared about what happened to Tooth, but we can't save everyone .We have to let her go she is a corpse now, I know it is hard but you gotta move on". "

"She is not a corpse". said A tall brown haired boy in his early twenties looking around the area with his gun in his hand looking around for survivors none so far .He walked over towards Rapunzel and Merida and then looked down at Rapunzel .He loved her so much! But, she probably did not like him back, they had been friends for four years now, he was on the wrong end of the law when they met. But Rapunzel helped him get his life in order. He no longer cared about stealing things all he cared about was her. Unfortunately her mother hated him,she had told him not to come towards the house again. The only time he gets to see her was when they were shooting down zombies.

"What do ya mean she ain't dead pretty boy? I saw that white haired zombie leaning in towards her" ! Merida snapped as she raised her crossbow at him for making up lies to make Rapunzel feel better she knew he was just trying to help but she will not allow Eugene make up lies .

"I saw it Mer do you think I would lie after all we had been through you don't trust me? " he said

Merida's cold stare never faltered as she continued to point her crossbow near his face demanding him to explain himself.

"Harsh". he said as he vanished from sight

Meridia gasped as she looked around for Eugene she raised her crossbow looking for him only to find out she was holding air Merida gasped with shocked anger .

Eugene was sitting on the hovering lights in the room care not to breathe in too deeply as he giggled and thought ,_I still got it.. they will never be able to be find me_ suddenly he tripped he groaned in pain as he held onto the light firmly hoping he would not fall .He looked around the room and saw Rapunzel's expression she was so mad at Eugene after all those nights of trying to clean up his act he goes and steals Merida's bow? What was he trying to prove?

Suddenly she heard a sharp groan coming from the light stood up and sighed as she grabbed a few strands of her long hair and flung it towards the lights, that hovered over the room and grabbed Eugue and flung him down towards the ground .Rapunzle held out her hand impatiently as she looked down at his shocked face and said, "Give it back" Eugene looked down with shame as he handed Rapunzel the crossbow.

He looked down on the ground and thought, _Great nice going Eugene she probably hates you_ _now._

Z laughed at the trio he did know them but they seemed like a fun group to be around .He wished he could stay longer, but he a job to do. He raised his scythe and then disappeared from the smirked to himself as he effortlessly reappeared on top of a building jumping off the roof tops.

Until he came around a group of corpses ,heading back from their daily hunt with a young girl .With long black hair and deep purple eyes looking around the city with shock and looked very scared Z felt like he knew this her but then pushed that thought aside and tried to get closer to them to make sure boneys or nightmares did not show up.

* * *

I was walking through the city occasionally looking over at Tooth to make sure she was okay.I know she was worried that I was only taking her inside the nest so that I had something to snack on later.

I glanced over at B he was walking through the city with his head up high but his shoulders were tough and rigid .

I gasped he usually does not tense his shoulders like that unless he thinks we are in danger I held my staff tightly looking around the city for any sign of boneys. Tooth looked over at me and said "W-what is going on"?

I turned towards her and said"D-d-don't worry keep you safe"

Tooth frowned and said "You did not answer my question what is going on?"

I swallowed nervously I did not want her to worry about what was happening .But if she found out how dire the situation was she might try to run away from us and I wanted to get to know her better. Whenever I look into her eyes I feel a strange new feeling, every time I look into her eyes, I feel hot and I get this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach .I knew I was not sick because corpses don't get sick without blood pumping in our system and a heartbeat we can't possibly get sick can we?

It was hard for me to say I do not even remember how long I had been this way let alone whether or not corpses can get vsick .

I could let my thoughts wonder any further I was attacked in the back of the head by a boney its dead eye sockets into my pale blue eyes. I glared at it as I reached over for my staff and shot beams of ice at it, its arm froze in mid punch I watched as it glanced down at its frozen arm and punch the ground the ice shattered instantly it was as if its arm was not not frozen in the first place.

I screamed as it went up and roared in my face, I looked up at its skeletal face scanned me up and down. I did do not know what do should I fight back or should I run, I tried to move my legs but I was too scared to think . I just stared at it blankly trying not move too much or it might attack, I could snap out it B rushes over towards the boney and kicks it down on the ground and then punches it in the face repeatedly.

But then then the boney grabbed B's arm in mid punch and slammed him down on the pavement with a big loud a huge swarm off Boneys appeared and started to attack our small hunting party so we ran we had no choice we could not win this one

I grabbed Tooth and we ran towards the airport I had never run so fast in my life and I could clearly see Tooth had never been in a fix like this her eyes showed experience a lot wisdom beyond her years she had seen a lot of bloodshed.

But was she ready to face the boneys?It was no use they were gaining on us the boneys were a lot faster then us.

I was not ready to give up without a fight?

I do not want Tooth to die I want to protect her. Zinc would have wanted me too. Tooth frowned as she stood tall against the mob of boneys and said, "I did not really want to use this yet but looks like I have no choice".she said dryly as she pulled something out of her belt I watched her with curiosity and shock when she pulled out two small knives that expanded and turned into two long swords.

I looked at her in awe as she sliced through the boneys with incredible speed making some of their bones and cutting their arms and legs first I was attracted to her beauty and how gracefully she was now I think that like her because she was fearless and seemed so small and fragile when I saw her leaning against the cabinet but I was wrong about her . She was not she was not hopeless at all.

If I had seen the rest of Zinc's memories I probably would have known that.

I smiled and said "I-I want to h-help". as I took my staff and looked over at her I marveled over how graceful she was she did a series of flips and acrobatics it was as if she was not fighting on the ground but floating around in the air doing a exotic dance.

She jumped next to me and said "Well what are we waiting for ? Lets go!" she scanned around at the boneys daring them to come closer, she smirked as we went back to back.

She looked over at me and said, "Do your thing Ice guy and I will try to distract them for you".I looked at her with confusion at the sudden nickname she had given me out of nowhere. I had read somewhere that nicknames were a good thing. That it was a sign they liked you, but I was still puzzled over the fact that she had chosen a life and death situation to joke around, it did not sound like her style .It seemed like something that Jack guy would do.

She looked at my shocked expression and laughed . I did not know what was so funny.

I must have looked ridiculous for her to laugh at me, but to be honest I did not care. If my embarrassment made her happy, it made me happy.

She and then suddenly she stopped and then looked down sadly and said,"I'm sorry if I offended you I just wanted to have a little fun, it is what Jack would have wanted you know. I used to like him. Zinc and I never agreed on much , he always sided with my mother that their was no such thing as a cure and that Jack was never coming back. So I should move on. I knew I was being childish for having a crush on a dead guy. But, I loved him so much, it hurt that I could not date him because my mother had me and Zinc get into a arranged marriage .I had found out when I was thirteen we were going to get married in two weeks and then he died today ".

I did not know what to think about this information . This Jack guy must have been a good person to get a nice girl like Tooth. How long had Tooth liked Jack? How when did he die? Was he a corpse now? I could have passed him everyday without even realizing it. Suddenly a boney choose the exact moment I was lost in thought to attack me . I frowned with anger and the suddenly time seemed to slow down as I gathered up a surge of power I did not even know I had.

I shot them at the swarm the boneys froze and turned into beautiful ice sculptures.I started my staff with shock and then looked up at the swarm frozen in time.

Tooth looked at me with shock and then looked over her shoulder the hunting party was gone it was just us now. I had to talk to B about what happened later I looked down at my staff with shock and amazment.

Tooth Walked over at me and the said "How did you do that?" Her tone sounded like a mix of excitement and shock like she could not decide what she felt more relieved or worried.

I looked at her and said," I-I did not know I -I-I could". I shuttered out with shock as

"Thanks for helping me you are not so bad Ice guy". Tooth said playfully

I looked at her and said "My-name" I tried to say but could not get the words out becauseshe cut me off.

"You have a name"? she said with shock as she looked into my pale blue eyes they were so ghostly they were almost white.

She cocked her head to the side and then smiled at me it was at that exact moment.I was glad I was dead only wish I would have blushed she looked so pretty.

I hesitantly nodded

She looked at with shocked excitement and asked "What is your name?"

I looked over at her and closed my eyes trying to remember my name but all I could remember was that it started with a J names are the first things to go when you become dead B and and I had to go through our day knowing that our old life and the memories we had created when we were alive might never return. As sad as it sounds it is bittersweet being dead. One one hand we never have to worry about shaving, haircuts, sunburns or pain. But, we also can't speak properly, have sexual urges , sleep, or feel like a real person.

Juhhhhhhhhh" I said in a weak tone

"Juhhhhh"? she repeated with confusion

This day is not going well I am going to die all over again.

She smiled and said "Does your name start with J ?

I nodded She looked over at me and tried to guess what my name was so she ratted off some names in hopes it might spark something in my memory.

"Jamie, James, Jacob, John,Johann, Jake,"I shook my head none of those sounded right to me.

Shesmiled and said "Why don't I call you J it is a start right"?

I looked at her and smiled and said "Y-you can call me whatever you want". tenderly as I looked over at her and brushed away some her hair that got in the way of her blushed and turned away from me and said

"What do we do now?

"I looked at her and said "C-c-ome with me p-please".

Tooth frowned and said "I have to go home J my mother will send the whole troop if I don't go now she does not like your kind and if I go with you you and your friend will die is that what you want".

I looked down and said "I- want to keep you safe already dead heart does not beat" I said as I patted my chest.

"Please Tooth come with me ". I repeated with hope that she would say yes this time.I bent down on one knee and held her right hand begging her to come with her a wide grin showing off .

She blushed and then said "Hey you didn't shutter that time".

I smiled and then said "S-so T-Tooth W-what do s-say"? as I offered out my looked down at it hesitantly but then grabbed it I could tell that after I saved her again I had her complete trust

she smiled and said,"Sure let's go J". As she held my hands tightly looking at the road in front of us as we headed over towards the airport.

I looked down to see her joyful expression on her face at for a moment nothing else mattered but me and Tooth on our way to the airportI maybe dead but I felt more alive than I have in years. When Tooth looked at me and smiled. I looked into her eyes my heart kicked back to life suddenly I felt a heartbeat.


	3. A Few days

Warm guardians chapter 3 : A few days

After the big battle I had decided to take Tooth towards my favorite hang out spot instead of going straight to the airport. It was a fifteen minute walk for me. Because, corpses move reality slow, what would normally be a quick trip for humans could be a brisk walk for us. I slowly limped behind Tooth she was moving pretty slow so it was easy to catch up to her. She must have noticed how difficult walking was for me and decided to move slower or like me she likes to take in the world around her and wonder how things could have turned out if the outbreak did not happen would I still have met Tooth?

In the back of my mind I knew the answer but refused to think about the possibility but the signs were there right in front of me the more she described Jack to me the more I started to feel things I did not know I could feel anymore I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice Tooth's eyes gazed over at me with wonder and hope reflected in those purple orbs as she smiled and said,

"You sure are a strange one I had never heard a corpse talk before apart from groaning are their others like you J"?

I looked at her and then shrugged my shoulders and walked beside her my feet dragging across the dirt causing dust to cloud around us, Tooth and I walked around in silence their was so many things that I wanted to tell her to ask her but I did not know how to ask her about her past without giving away the fact that I had ate Zinc's brains and had stuffed some in my pocket.

She took a deep breath and said, "You know it is funny even though I just met you I feel like I can tell you anything but I usually hide how I feel the only ones I ever trusted my secrets with were Rapunzel and Jack I knew I could tell them anything without worrying about being judged or criticized".

I smiled and said "Y-you can t-tell me anything I won't judge either". I said shakily shuttered out as I looked up at the clear blue sky it really was beautiful day the birds chirped through the dead lifeless trees and the smell of fresh dandelions and grass filled my nostrils .Corpses have acute sense of smell like a trained bloodhound, we can pick up the smell of living flesh a mile away. Sometimes the smell is so overpowering we can actually smell their emotions but only those who had a extremely gifted nose could smell the emotions off a living person otherwise we just eat brains.

I looked around the city taking in the smell of rot and decay with digest, I always find it hard to pass by this part in the city, the part that is the most lifeless buildings tagged and laid to waste. Cars all over the streets, streetlights abandon or broken beyond repair and the sound screams from the living passing through echoing in my ears. As I walked with Tooth accidentally wrapping my hand around hers . I was afraid I did not want to show it one of us had to remain strong so that we can feed off of each others hope and make it safely past the horrible smells and sounds.

"J I am scared". Tooth said as she wrapped her body around mine I gasped at the sudden contact but then eased into it and wrapped my arms around her back and then whispered softly in her ear, "E-everyt-things going to be alright Tooth".

She smiled and said "Okay I trust you ". as she released her grip around me and continued to walk. I was slightly disappointed that she let go but was glad to see her smile again it made my face tug into a lopsided smile as I admired a toothy grin but failed because of my worn out zombie muscles. She laughed and said,

"You have nice teeth ". I started at her oddly I did not know how to respond to that .It was not everyday I got complimented by anyone because they were too busy being frighted of me to notice anything attractive about she gasped with shock realizing what she just said she turned away trying to fight the blood from rushing to her cheeks. Refusing to look at me out of embarrassment as she looked down at the ground shyly pushing away a few strands of her hair.

Award silence

"So where are we going "? She asked me as we walked down the street and stopped when she saw the street sign on the road Frost Rd. I watched her with confusion as she lowered her head and then clenched her fists suddenly a single tear fell from her face and slowly dropped on the ground.

I did not know what to do One one hand, I wanted to help ease her pain and hold her gently as I wiped the tears from her face .But, on the other hand I wanted her to let it out and open up to me because then it will give her a reason to trust me. I still do not know why I cared so much about her but I am willing to learn.

"W-what is wrong"? I asked she did not answer she looked up at the street sign .

" Jack ". She muttered under her breath she said it so quietly I barley heard it and once I did I wished I did not have heighten senses. So that I would not have her grief about her crush Jack Frost. _Wait a minute Frost!_

I looked up at the street sign and gasped . I never noticed that before, my eyes landed on the sign and for a few moments and then I walked up to Tooth and lifted her chin .So that she would look at me with my left hand and used my right hand to wipe away her tears.

"I-I am s-sorry I- did not realize the st-reet n-name I should not have brought you here should have taken you to airport". I shuttered out

Tooth smiled and said, "It is okay J you would think after five years I would be over him, but for some reason apart of me believed that he was alive somewhere .Despite the fact I was there when the cropes had attacked Jack in the lake and had drowned him".

" H-how did they drown him ". I asked

Tooth looked down and said, " It was around winter and the winter dance was coming up Jack and my boyfriend were sort of like frenemies they were always fighting, but when ever something bad happened they had each other's backs .I was one of the only people that knew that Zinc and Jack hung out, the others thought that Jack and Zinc relationship was still the bully and the victim. They asked me to come to Zinc's house I thought it was odd that they called me at nine thirty ;But did not think much of it, I made sure my over protective mother was not looking and sneaked out to Zinc's house . Jack and I sort of had a little moment, after Zinc pushed Jack on top of me but that moment was bittersweet compared to what happened next . ...Jack and I were being chased by a whole fleet of cropes . We tried to out run them ,but it was no use they had us right where they wanted us. "

She paused because she was trying to suppress the tears that were forming in her beautiful purple orbs and continued .

"They chased out of the city and near the lake which had frozen over as the corpses charged. We tried to run around in circles around the lake to try and make them slip and fall. But in doing so ,we had fallen in as well My friend Aster E Bunnymund had shown up. He had pulled me out of the lake and was about to get Jack. But he was outnumbered and had gotten bitten .It was just me,I wanted to save Jack I really did, but I was not a strong enough swimmer .So leaving him in that frozen lake in the dead of winter had left a empty hole in my heart .Without Jack the world just seemed pointless : food lost its taste, I had stopped painting and writing,

I was actually working on a romance novel called the Dentist and the Snowflake but stopped ; because the couple in my novel reminded me too much of me and Jack all I wanted to do is stop these things before they take anymore lives so I joined the military with Zinc to stop corpses from overrunning the city.".

She finished sadly as she looked up at me with a sad smile that seemed forced I looked at her with sympathy no wonder she tensed up I felt sad about what happens to Jack Did he ever make up to the surface was he a corpse too?

* * *

Meanwhile Tooth and her friends were trying to get over the fact that Tooth might not come back.

Rapunzel was taking it the hardest she was there when she saw her being taken away while the others were fighting off the zombies Rapunzel was hiding under the cabinet saving her own skin She did not deserve to live she was a despicable human being what kind of friend was she?

She was laying on her bed of her tower as she liked to call it . She lived her mother in a two story house that had a room that over looked most of the city the house looked like a mini cottage with a huge tower, She could see the the entire city. Her mother even let her have a telescope so she could stargaze at night and chart stars that twinkled in the night sky.

Rapunzel put her hands over her face and cried,and muttered under breath " I am sorry Tooth, I am so so so sorry".

Suddenly she heard a thud and rushed over to see what the common was only to find Eugene climbing up the tower using arrows from Merida's crossbow that he stole .Rapunzel gasped with worry and shock as he hosted himself up over her window and fell to the ground.

Rapunzel looked at him with shocked and then opened her door to make sure her mother was not coming up to check out the noise and then quickly slammed her door shut and rushed over towards Eugene; who was covered in rose thorns. Her mother loved plants and would often plant plants that were hard to get to near her tower to make sure thefts and robbers did not try to go into the house through the tower.

"Eugene! what are you doing here if my mother finds you she might take you to jail". She exclaimed with worry

Eugene groaned in pain as he rolled over on his face and flashed Rapunzel and toothy grin showing off his prefect teeth and said,

"I came to see how you are are Blondie I was worried about you".

Rapunzel blushed and said "You were worried about me"?

"Well, I could not help but notice you seemed a little at war with yourself on the way back. So I wanted to come and cheer you up besides I know that your mother is on a business trip and won't be back for three days".

"What! but it is my birthday tomorrow".

"I know right! I had remembered after only meeting you for four years and your mother has raised you your whole life and has not remembered when your birthday is that is kinda lame if you ask me she is a sucky mother ". He said comically trying to cheer her up

Rapunzel let out a bubbly laugh and said Thanks Eugene for you know remembering my birthday she said with embarrassment as she turned away she did not want him to see her blush.

Eugene sighed she had a beautiful laugh .

"So what do you want to do today Blondie?".

"I do not know maybe we could see how Danny is doing".

"I am sure he is fine Rapunzel I just talked to him".

She raised a eyebrow at the brunette and said "Okay if you say so".

Suddenly Eugene was being attacked by a small green figure, He pushed the chamlion off of him.

"Pascal stop! ".

The camilon looked up at the Blondie looked betrayed for a while but then shrugged and slithered away from Eugene.

Once Rapunzel was sure that the brunette was safe she a took a moment to think about what she could do with him .Considering now they could not leave the wall without authentication from their commanding officer who happens to be Rashimi Tooth's mother. Suddenly she got an idea she jumped with excitement at the thought.

"Eugene do you want to go to the place we used to go"?

"Oh I do not know Blondie it is really dangerous, besides I was hoping maybe you would consider ,going over to a grassy field and watch the sunset together .I know you always wanted to do that, I know that your mother does not let you because she wants to protect your gift. I would not force you do to do something you don't want to do. ".

Rapunzel squealed with delight and then rushed over towards Eugene and gave him a bone crushing hug and said, "Of Course Eugene I would love to go with you! ".

He smiled and said with excitement not really paying attention to what he he was about to say next he was so happy that Rapunzel said yes. " Great its a date!".

Suddenly they both blushed with embarrassment Eugene turned away and said,

" I am sorry that was a stupid thing to say I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene with a shy smile while half hugging herself still blushing from what he said .She knew he did not mean to say it in that way ,not that she did not think he was unattractive in fact he was very attractive. But her mother never allowed her to have boyfriend before and she worried that going out would ruin their friendship they spend so long building.

"Okay thanks Rapunzel we have to be quiet ,though we do not want to wake everyone come on .Rapunzel let down your hair and lets get out of here and have fun I swear you won't regret it." He said as he offered his hand out to her she looked down at it hesitantly but grabbed onto it and used her hair to lower themselves down to the ground and vanish.

Rapunzel waited until Eugene was focused on running to curl her lips into a smile it was in that instant she did not care if her mother caught her she did not care if she got put up in the tower again as long as she could cherish this moment with him nothing mattered to her more then this moment more then him.

_Don't worry Eugene I will follow you anywhere just say the word and I will be right behind you until the end_ Rapunzel thought with confidence as the two fled.

* * *

Meanwhile a young skinny teen typed away furiously on his computer written down any errors he found in his design and trying to make it better .Ever seen his cat Toothless had gotten his tail removed he wanted to make sure his feline did not feel akward. Because he knew how much he loved playing with his tail. Even though the doctors said it was necessary because the tail was was too bent to this boy was determined to help fix Toothless's confidence issue; the cat hardly rolled around in the grass anymore and Toothless loved doing that!

Suddenly He was interrupted from his thoughts, by a loud boisterous knock making the very ground in the house shake. The boy smiled and shook his head his dad was going to blow his door down one of these days if doesn't learn how to knock quieter.

" Hiccup you have a pretty visitor here"! Stiock rang out to his son while

Astrid flushed with embarrassment and scoffed and turned away trying to keep her cool she hated it when Stoick teased them it was embarrassing.

Hiccup blushed with embarrassment and said "Dad stop you are embarrassing me how many times do I have to tell you to stop teasing me and Astrid".

Stiock laughed from behind the door and said, "It doesn't stop me from doing it ,I tried to keep my promise but it is just too much fun; I can't help myself anyway I am going to hang out with Gobber can I trust you two alone together".

Hiccup and Astrid blushed with embarrassment

"Mr. Handdock" !

"Dad" ! They shouted with union

Hiccup opened the door to his room which was filled with plans and posters of all the things he invented , photos of him and his friends covered the walls ,their was a light green sofa near his desk, with a small coffee table and a green lava lamb, with a whole bunch old food laying on the coffee table . Normally Hiccup was very tidy, but most of his consentration was focused on Toothless's new tail. So he did not have time to take out the trash from his room. He blushed with embarrassment as Astrid plugged her nose and winched with disgust at the smell.

It smelled like old Chinese food and stale Cheetos, which Astrid found odd because Hiccup's room usually smelled like fresh redwood trees and freshly cut grass. Because of his old job mowing the football field for their high school the smell never washed away .It helped Astrid cope with the zombie outbreak it was sad to think that they could not go to school anymore because their high school got infected badly.

Astrid,Hiccup,Merdia, Rapunzel, Eugene, Danny, Eeep ,Guy, Mavis and Johnny managed to escape, but Sandy and North were not so lucky they all rushed out of the doors, So quickly they did not even know if they had gotten infected or not. Astrid desperately wanted to go back to the old school and watch the stars on top of the roof. But the high school was the second Zombie nest in town the infestation was so great that the corpses had a second nest. They had stolen everything from her if it wasn't for the zombie outbreak she would be studying for finals right now not shooting zombies in the head.

Astrid would never admit it in a million years but back when they went to high school ,Astrid had a small crush on Hiccup but her tough exterior that she had since she was twelve, refused to let girly emotional Astrid out long enough for her to do anything about it .She knew that Hiccup used to like her but he was probably over her by now.

Hiccup was typing furiously on his computer and jotting down notes in his notebook .Astrid looked at him he had a serious look on his face as he scribbled in his notebook and looking over at the screen ,suddenly Hiccup spun his chair around to face her as looked at her oddly, when he saw Astrid's eyes on him. Astrid blushed and turned away even though Hiccup was still smaller than the rest of the boys in his family. He had gained a lot more muscle mass when he joined the military with her.

He went from being a cute nerd to a hot one making it hard for Astrid to keep her tough front when she looks into his green eyes which became a lot more beautiful than before if that was possible.

Hiccup looked at her and said , "Astrid What I came here to show you is very important remember when I told you Toothless got his tail run over and it had to be removed".

Astrid frowned and said "How can I forget". _It was after all partially my fault _she thought as she remembered the indecent .She had stayed the night had Hiccup's house and was on her way home, when she was not paying attention to the road in front of her ,Toothless had shoved her out of the way, but before he could get away, the car ran its tires through Toothless's tail. She has had a hard time looking at Toothless ever since She still has nightmares of hearing Toothless's screaming in pain and the sound of his bones cracking.

"Well I figured out a way to build him a prosthetic tail it will look and feel like his old tail, unfortunately I would need a great deal of money to build it .And we are flat broke I am afraid Toothless is going to have walk around without a tail for the rest of his life".

Astrid glared at him

Hiccup gulped and said "Umm Astrid are you okay I am sorry if I offended you in anyway I mean"- suddenly Hiccup was cut off from his rambling by Astrid slapping him across the face Hiccup winched and rubbed his hurt cheek and said,

"Why would you do that?"

Astrid frowned and said ,"That is for trying to give up on Toothless because of money"! she said and then before Hiccup could respond ,she smashed her lips onto his ,His eyes widened with surprise why would a pretty girl like Astrid want to kiss a skinny nerd like him? It made no sense.

_she could get any guy she wanted ,why would she want me? _He looked down at Toothless who just gave him a blank stare that seemed to say,

" You are over thinking it just kiss her already".

So for the first time ever Hiccup stopped thinking and kissed her back, she looked Hiccup with surprise but she deepened the kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull away, they loved to taste each other's flavor .Hiccup was so happy he never thought that Astrid would be interested in him at all, but she must like him a lot .Because she kissed him on the lips! They continued to kiss each other until they ran out of air. Hiccup was the first to pull back and blush as he looked at Astrid with confusion and said,

"W-what was that for?"

Astrid smiled and said "And that is for everything else for every time you helped me and comforted me whenever I had a harsh break up, or had trouble ,no matter how mean I was to you, you came over and helped me without asking for something in return you have good heart Hiccup".

Hiccup blushed and said ,"No need to thank me Astrid I mean, I would do anything for you and I hope that you would do the same for me, if the situations were reversed not that I want to be a girl or anything .I just wanted to help, because I liked you allot and I did not care if you liked me or not I- Hiccup was cut off by Astrid placing a finger on his lips. He stared at her with shock.

She was three inches away from his face suddenly everything grew quiet the only sound he could hear was his heartbeat going faster and faster.

Hiccup could feel her warm breath against his cheek as she looked into his eyes and said

"You talk to much it really pisses me off".

"Sorry Astrid I did not mean to inconvenience you". He said jokingly

Astrid pulled away from him and looked down at the ground sadly "Hiccup I came over because I need to tell you something while you were in the field with your dad helping Gobber repair the military computers Tooth got taken by one of the corpses".

Hiccup shot up and said "What I knew I should have gone I already lost Jack I do not want to loose Tooth too".

"There was nothing you could have done there was a pack of corpses with him you could have gotten hurt".

Hiccup glared at her and Said , "Well that is a risk I am willing to take!"

"Don't be a fool you won't last a day in the Zombie's nest they would have torn you apart before you could even rescue her".

"That's a risk I am will to take Astrid I can't sit back and do nothing, not this time".

Astrid frowned and said "Hiccup any other day I would be glad to hear that but you have to face reality Tooth is gone".

"No she isn't !".

"Why are you so fixed on rescuing Tooth Hiccup!"

"Because it is what Jack would have done okay Jack asked me to watch over her and make sure she is alright and that is exactly what I am going to do!".

"So what are you going to do now "?

"Probably something stupid ".

"Good but you already done that".

"Then something crazy".

"Good let's do it".

* * *

Meanwhile Tooth and I had made it to the lake after I comforted Tooth about Jack I knew it was wrong to be jealous of a dead guy. But I could not help it ,it seemed like they really cared about each other, But fate had torn them apart. Her mother did not approve of Jack, even if Zinc had tired to get them together they couldn't .I wonder what happened to her father she had told me very little about her mother. But from what I heard she is very protective of Tooth, she says most of her friend's parents like Merdia Rapunzel and Eeep all have over protective parents so they do not get to hang out outside of shooting corpses in the head.

Tooth and I were staring down at the frozen lake we were so caught up in talking to each other we did not notice that our hands our hands had locked together, Tooth and I continued to enjoy each other's company until the sun went down.

I looked up a the stars in the sky and saw a shooting star as it passed ,I made one wish for just a few days ,I could be with Tooth without worrying about whether or not I am a corpse and for Tooth to finally get closure about Jack .So that she could finally move on and live her life.

I looked down at Tooth she had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago she had her head rested against my right shoulder her arms wrapped around me I smiled as I watched her shift positions and cuddle in closer to me. She was so close I could feel her warm breathe angaist my neck She winched with discomfort when a few strands of hair fell over her face I ran my fingers in her hair as I put the stray hairs back Then I picked her up bridal style and walked back towards the airport.

The Next day Tooth woke up feeling like she had not eaten in days she looked around her with confusion where was she? She removed the blanket that was around her and walked over towards the window she was inside a plane in the nest! She must have fallen asleep back at the lake and J brought her back to the airport where was he? She wondered as she wondered around the cabin, looking at the piles of stuff that J had collected over the years. She had gasped with delight when she saw a copy of the guide to tooth care and began to read it. Her bright purple eyes lighting up as she looked at the pictures of all the sparking white teeth and wide open smiles .

Tooth loved teeth her father had been a dentist she used to go to his office and watch him help people clean their teeth with wonder and amazment. That is until he had become one of them. Rashimi had to drive her husband away, from the house to protect frowned at the memory, as she went towards the cockpit ,when she noticed that the door had opened abruptly giving her quite a a scare .But quickly recovered when she noticed who it was. Wait a minute since when had she referred J as a who and not a what ?.He was a corpse not a human at least not anymore.

I stepped out of the cockpit as I opened the door I was greeted by Tooth's dumbstruck face her eyes wide with shock as I limped out of the room sliding the door behind me and then said,

"G-good mo-ring ". I said as I walked around to find a seat and then sat down Tooth followed me and sat beside me. I was shocked she had not tried to run away yet did she enjoy my company that much or was she just too nice to leave me alone? I wondered as I pulled back the seat laying on my back staring up at the ceiling of the abadon plane.

She smiled and said "Good moring".

Their was a long blundering pause after we greeted each other we did not utter a single word after that.I looked over at the window, trying to make sure it was safe to go outside, without Tooth worrying about getting attacked by other corpses. More specificly B if he found out he would need hear the end of it. B was the least of my worries ,if i had the choice between fighting a boney or talking to Tooth's mother I would probably choose the boney it seemed safer for me .I knew Tooth could not stay here forever she had firends that were worried about her Still I really love spending time with her .She was just so fun.

As the tension continued to hang in the air Tooth shifted her head towards me and said, "Look J I can't stay here I need to go home".

I froze .No she just got here tell she has to wait tell her they will notice.

"Can't have to wait they will n-notice". I said crisply

_Uh not bad _I thought as I smiled with trumpth at my growing progression in obtaining control of my speech Tooth seemed suprised had how much I had improved as well but shurgged it off and said,

"I know that J but I am really hungry and unless you can find something for me to eat Iam afraid Iam going to have to go home". as she stood up and walked towards the exit, I ran as fast as I could and stopped her from escaping the safty of the plane.

"N-no w-wait please don't go out their by yourself I will go with you I-I am sure their is something in the airport you can eat". I said

"Okay so how long to you think I need to stay"? she asked

I shrugged and said " A few days?".

"Okay if you believe that is the right thing to do after we get something to eat show me what we can do around here okay?!". She said hopefully

I nodded and we headed outside to go and find something for her to eat.

end of chapter 3


	4. Day one: Airport Food

Tooth and I crept out of the plane Tooth looked up at me with a doubious expression on her face as if I was a crossword puzzle, that she had not sloved. The airport had an old cafe the lights often flickers on and off. Every part of the airport was just as lifeless as the rotted flesh that continuously dragged their feet through the corridors, but today it seemed different.

The pace and order of my meaningless life had been changed completely . I knew once I had taken a bite out of Zinc's brain my life wouldn't be the same again whether the change was good or not had left me with a massive ammount of gulit.

Tooth looked over at me quizzically when I had opened the badly damaged door, but did not say anything. She must have thought I was the weirdest thing she had ever seen but the expression on her face was too norm_al for me to tell.

She smiled brightly at me her voliet eyes as she said, "Thanks for helping me out J you're the nicest person I had ever met".

Person? I thought with. Shock I had always been fanasinated by the humans natrual instinct to connect, communicate, invent and thrive to get respect by their family and loved ones . Ever since I started collecting, I always wondered what would have happened if the humans tired to make peace without any guns, screams of panic or stereotyping us and pushing us away would it have felt this good ? Or was it because it was Tooth that said it?

She made me so confused and agitated that it was hard for me not want to kiss her, I wanted to pick her up and spin her around as I held her in my arms, to anyone else being called a person was nothing special. But it meant the world to me, because it was a sign that somebody cared about me and was willingly risking their reputation to spend time with me.

When she noticed I had not responded towards her generious comment she brought her left hand up towards my cheek and said,"J are you okay, you have said anything since we left the plane is something on you're mind"?

I shook my head the hood of my sweatshirt was up covering my snowhite hair, I ussally did it to cover the pain of being different in a society that seeks human flesh then sympathetic words and the desire to have fun and live off the edge. It is hard to express feelings, so I learned to hide and it has helped the pain.

"I-am fine got nothing to say to dis-tracted".

Tooth frowned and said, "Why"?

"Don't know I have a bad feeling".suddenly B ran up and pushed Tooth and I down to the ground, I gave B an annoyed expression I had no idea what came over him. But before I could say anything, a fleet of nightmares and boneys came toward us!

Tooth groaned as she rubbed the back of her head then time seemed to stop for a moment she seemed unussally quiet for the first time she stares timidly at me, either I got hit by one of B's boomerangs or I was overthinking it. Because their was no way she would fall for a pile of rotting flesh like me.

B helped Tooth off the ground and then sniffed her neck, Tooth gluped and bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming, I watched helplessly on the side lines as B took a deep hiff of her minty breath and growled.

He turned to look at me while pointing at Tooth and asked depreciately "Human why is she not dead FROSTBITE"!

I glanced back at the swarm coming towards us and said "No time got to get out now"!

He looked at me with shock and betrayal and said" Why not eat why help her for"?

I shrugged and said, " Do not know feels right I want more then to rot here doing nothing"

B looked like he was going to say something but before he could he was slammed against the wall and choked as two boneys started to try and tear away at his flesh. Some of his neck was eatten dry dead blood dropped from the sides of his B was too stubborn and hotheaded to let a few honeys cripple him.

B grabbed a hold of one of their jaws and snapped it against the wall pulled out his boomerangs and threw them towards the boneys that crept in closer towards him. They zoomed near one of them forcing them to look at B and growl with anger.

Tooth looked around the swarm of nightmares, hungry corpses she pulled out her pistol and clicked the gun as she looked at the swarm fearlessly.I just started at her with awe as she shot twelve nightmares with five bullets.

"Go ahead I dare you come on dinner is served and I hope you save some room for dessert "! She said intensely

I smirked and took her lead as I raised my staff creating a wall of ice and snow surrounding Tooth, B and I in a protective shell to make sure the boneys did not break through the cafe. I triple coated the door and created a small opening. So we are not trapped inside.

Tooth wiped her forehead and sighed with relief as she hugged me and said, "Nice thinking J you saved me and your bestfirend".

I smiled and held up a can of fruit cocktail she smiled and took the can and sighed contently as she took a bite.I sat their watching her eat the way her lips curled with statisfaction.

I handed her a bottle of sobe she smiled and said," I can't like last time I had a sobe thanks J".

"Can someone explain to me what is going on". B roared with impatience I sighed rolled my eyes. I was so busy watching Tooth that I had forgotten that we were not alone.

"This is Tooth". I said cautiously putting my hands up trying to claim him down but that only seemed to anger him further.

"Eat". B said hungerly Tooth looked over at B with fear she backed away from him and clutched onto me.

"No, not eat firend, Tooth is my firend". I said

suddenly before B could say anymore a whole fleet of Nightmares and Boneys pounded against the wall of ice that I had formed with my powers trying to break in, I raised my staff and strengthed the ice to make sure they would not suceed.

"What do we do"? Tooth said seriously as she looked over at the boneys the ground shaking with every attempt they tried to break through.

"We fight make sure they don't break in". I said as I removed my hood revealing my spike white slivery hair my deep blue eyes glaring at the boneys. I had an idea, a very crazy insanne idea but it was better then nothing.

"Come on" ! I said as I grabbed Tooth and pulled her up we quickly used the back enterance of the cafe. I did not have to look back to know that B would be okay, he was a master of Tichi after all. He said that was only thing he could remember from his past life was his love for boomrangs and art they were the only things he had left. Besides hope it was the most important thing in the world to him.

Tooth and I crept quitely over towards the loading dock back to the plane I could tell she was a little shaken up nightmares and Boneys all in one day was too much for her to absorb. She was just a normal citizen a few hours ago and now she is caught in a huge four way war between humans, Corpes, Boneys and nightmares. The fact that the town of Burgess was still standing was a mystry to me however something tells me unless the war was settled it would not be standing much longer.

Tooth ran up to one of the chairs pulled the leaver and laid on her back a experated sigh escaping through her lips " Well, this was a very interesting day J".

It wasn't over yet. A lot had happened I looked over at the clock on the dashboard that despite everything else not working on the plane the clock still ticked even surrived the harsh Zombie uprising. It was only nine in the morning and I could Tell Tooth had enough.

She sat in the chair, still eating the fruit cocktail, in slow nibbles some fruit juice leaked down the sides of her mouth and I removed them with her thumb and looked at her, stupidly for a while taking in the sight of her Tooth blushed and played with her long black wavy hair and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. After about a half and hour of uncomfortable slience she leapt from her seat and explored the plane.

Looking at each and every single object I had collected over the years, most of them snowglobes or wintery things winter had always fasinated me as long as I could remember, I wish I could remember why though. Why was I so fasinated by a season that brought nothing but cold? It was a memo from my past life I suppose. It had to be how else could I have such a abtract ideals for snowflakes or having fun.

B thinks that I'm an ungreatful brat that only seeks attention and that winter was nothing compared to spring, when all the flowers bloomed and the sun shine was just Winter only had grey clouds and harsh blizzards that harm people. The last thing I wanted to think about was B I was half hoping he would not find out about Tooth being part of the living but now that he does I know he will not say anything.

Tooth kept walking through the plane and whistled,

"You have alot of stuff J I see you like Winter, I think it is a great season depite all the cavites people get around that time of year you know Jack liked winter too."

Tooth looked down on the ground when she noticed me lowering my head at the meationing of her dead crush the love that never was, the person I tried to compete with every single day, but with no prvail she loves him and only him not J the aipport zombie with odd discolored hair.

"Sorry, J I did not mean to bring him up again its just Jack would have loved to explore your plane he would have taken my hand and rave on and on about how wonderful it is because of all the snowglobes and winter stuff"

"Did Zinc like winter"?I asked out of nowhere

Tooth sighed and said, "To tell you the truth I did not know what his favorite season was, Zinc was kind of the shy quiet type he hardly ever spoke, he was more of a drawer he would communiate his feelings through pictures not words, Jack was the one who could get him to talk the most anyone else who tried just got a few words out of him."

That was strange. The boy hardly ever spoke to his girlfirend? or his supposed girlfirend, he doubted Zinc ever liked Tooth. Or if he did he was just to hard on himself and believed she deserved better, I wanted to invitate further by eatting more of his brain in my pockets however I did not want Tooth to freak out or ask who's they were. I was going to have to eat later. Much later.

* * *

Rapunzel and Eugene had returned back through the wall after a day of adventure Rapunzel felt more alive then ever before, With her mother Gothel gone she could finally explore the city see the sights and truly live. Pacal loved being out of the tower as well, he loved changing into the different colors each time he saw one that he liked one of them enough .

Eugene clicked his tougue as he shook his head and pulled off the wanted poster with his face on it. "They still can't get my nose right I have been raised on the streets since my mother and father were devored my corpes and they still can't get my nose right... I mean come on I look ridiculous!"

Rapunzel laughed hystrically she personally did not understand why people fused over pictures so much, but even she had to admit the way that his nose looked in the photo was so wrong. It made her go into a fit of laughter, she laughed and laughed until she gasped for air. Eugene just stared at her blankly with a Not-Amused look plastered across his face as he put his hands on his hips waiting for her to finish her laughing fit.

"Glad to see you find this hummorus Blondie. But, if you don't mind I think we should get going". He said

As the walked around Rapunzel tired her hardest to keep up, as she carried her hair through most of the streets some guys whisting and howling at Rapunzel when they passed Rapunzel not used to be hit on was a litte concerned for her safety. But Eugene assured her that they were nothing but low life creeps. Which made her heart flutter, and her hands go numb Eugene looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay Rapunzel?" He asked as he looked down at her hand, he went up to feel her forhead and imediately jumped "Oh wow Blondie, you are cold as ice here is it okay if I um hug you or what"? He asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head and turning to side to aviod her from seeing him blush after all a theif does not blush.

Rapunzel was too suprised that Eugene used her real name, to answer his innocent request for a hug, she knew that he only asked to warm her up other wise he might not have done it all because she knew guys like Eugene who prided themselves on being 'tough' did not hug.

Right when Rapunzel was about to say yes, She saw Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Eeep, Guy and two other people she did reconize with them they clearly were a couple the way that their hands were close together even though they were not holding hands . Rapunzel had read alot of books on psychology in her tower based on their body language they were either dating or liked each other and were too nervous to make a move.

"Hiccup what is wrong, did you find Tooth is she alright". Rapuzel asked with worry as she crossed her fingers and prayed to the stars that Tooth was not eaten or turned into a corpse.

" We have not left yet, we needed to gather has many troops to search high and low for any signs for Tooth, that why we came as fast as we could Rapuzel I know you are a pacifist but we need you on the front lines in case anyone gets hurt your hair will be a big help". Hiccup said urrgently

"If she is going then I'm going too". Eugene said as he looked at Hiccup in the eye, Hiccup sighed as he ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair his green eyes looking drained and fatigued. It did not appear like he had anticipated him being with Rapunzel, and did not know whether he could trust him. True, Eugene and Hiccup were once firends, but only because they were mutally linked to Zinc. Now with Zinc gone, it had gotten to akward for them to be in same room together.

"I suppose that is okay, as long as the rest of the team agrees we want to make sure that everyone is on speaking terms with the rest of the unit through out the whole mission. It is crucial that no one feels uncomfortable working with each other, we must act like a full fledged team here if we want to make it out alive we must agree together." Hiccup said as he glanced over at rest of team.

"I don't care, if he comes just as long as he can fight". Said Merida

"I don't mind either, we need as much people as we can if we want to rescue your firend and I believe the more people we have the higher risk we have to stay alive I say its okay". Guy said with a smile

"I do not really know you but you seem determined to defend Rapuzel at all costs I'm okay with it". Astrid said as she winked at Rapunzel, Rapunzel blushed and looked up at Eugene who also picked up on her tuanting and was looking at Pascal.

Eeep smiled and said," Its okay, I do not mind either".

Hiccup nodded and said, "Pack up everyone we leave at noon Burgess has four corpse nests but the biggest one and most active in the whole city is the aipport that where we will look first Hiccup said as he pulled out a map and pointed to a gaint red circle in red sharpie near the airport.

"Anna Kirstoff you two will go and slavage supplies we need plenty of mediene and food for the trip we might get back until dusk". Hiccup instructed.

They nodded So the team speperated back to their homes to get their supplies and headed out.

Tooth and I headed to Frost lake again, it was eleven in the morning by the time we got their because Tooth had to keep stopping so I could keep up my zombie legs were not bulit for speed. Tooth had gotten hungry again and decided to try ice fishing. I had helped her catch a few when she asked how I picked it up I shrugged. Because honestly I had no idea myself.

We had drove Blue Ferrari down the strip of the airport, she had let me drive alittle bit, but I was so captivated by her voliet orbs I had a hard time focusing on listening to her instructions and had crashed into a nearby bulding forcing us to walk the rest of the way. But she did not mind getting some exerise.

Tooth hummed a song softly I rested my head against her lap watching the eternal ice lake, and closed my eyes and asked, "W-what song is that"?

"A thousand years by Christina Perri she is one of my favorite artists" she responded sadly

"Would you sing it to me"? I asked hopefully

Tooth blushed and said, "It is a song I ussally sing when I'm thinking about Jack, I remember listening to it when I was alone crying myself to sleep just thinking about how he died it was so sad. I do not know if I feel comfortable singing it J". She said her voice cracking slightly I could tell that the song broke her up inside, and I decided not to pressure her into it.

Instead I looked up at the clouds counting how many birds I saw fly over the desserted town of Burgess. Even the air around the lake reeked of blood and rotten flesh I wondered how many people had drowned or got sliced open by corspes on the lake. Was Jack the only one? It would explain Tooth's disoriented behavior every time she remembered Jack.

Tooth looked down at the hole suddenly I felt something jerk on her pole and leapt from her lap with excitment "Your're doing it! get a tight grip on it oh he might be a really big one!". I said with encourgement as I helped pull her back gentlely as if she was made of glass.

She let a sound that was a mixture of a squeal and a high pitched laugh and said, " J come one help me out here, or we will not be able to eat our lunch!" I tried my harest to help pull the fish pole up, the pole jerked and shaked causing both me and Tooth to slip on the ice and loose our blance.

The fish flew up from the hole and whacked Tooth in face, wildly making her slip and fall on top of me, the fish continued to squirm near us, the mouth still attached to the hook of the pole as it wobbled from side to side but the fish was long forgotten.

Tooth and I met each other's gazes amethyst. met Topaz, purple met blue I gulped nervously and for a moment we did not say a word, we did not need to, I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her but decided that it would not be right after all Tooth loved Jack. and He was not Jack right he would remember those eyes wouldn't he?

I tried to speak but everytime I tried nothing would come out but shutters and gibberish making Tooth blush even redder, which looked cute on her tan skin, Both of us did not want to move our eyes refusing to look away.

Then finally we leaned in, Tooth deepened the kiss and wrapped her around around the crook of my neck, I was suprised she had not shuttered or moved away, I brushed my hand against her cheek her skin was so warm and soft it channeled out my cold dead flesh, the more we kissed the bolder I began until soon I was able to catch up with her.

We gasped for air both of us leapt to our feet and went back to the aipport both of us avioded eye gaze for the rest of day. But, did not compeletely inore each other both staring at the other when they thought they were not looking and turning red everytime we looked into each other's eyes. It was only in the heat of the moment their is no way Tooth would fall for a corpse right?

All the while both of us thought _What just happened? _

End of Chapter 4


	5. Day two: The Heiress

Warm guardians chapter 5 Day two: The Heiress or the Dentist?

I found myself staring at the ceiling the night was still young the moon seemed unnaturally bright tonight but I did not care, I had taken advantage of Tooth after killing her boyfriend. What am I ? How could I live with myself after that Tooth said I was a good person but after what I did I was not so sure.

I needed to know more about her, to help get past our tension but the only thing I knew about her was her love for teeth and her dead crush Jack Frost who obviously could not help him out in this situation. I glanced back at Tooth curled in a blanket on the floor. It must be nice to sleep, but the dead do not dream.

This is as close as we get.

I pulled out Zinc's brain and took a bite, and gasped as the bright light brought me inside the memory.

_I'm Zinc Collins I'm thirteen years old, I just home from school a fresh bruise from Jack on my face, I'm sitting in the living room playing a game of Halo with my big brother Michael who just got off on another holiday break._

He smirked when he moved in for another killing spree on slayer he was always better than me at video games, while I was better at math and inventions however none of my parents knew how smart I actually was, only Jack and my brother knew I was a super genius and of course my science teacher.

_"Come on Zinc I know you can do better than that". he gloated as he sniped me from on top of one of the headquarters and gained another point he leapt from the chair and did a michael jackson impression and then sat back down with a blank expression on his face as if it never happened._

_I rolled my eyes and said," Forget it things are going good for me right now, if I told mom and dad how smart I really am they might try to send me to Harvard or Yale and then I will never get into engineering and tech support". I explained as I climbed into a warthog and drove around the map after being respond again._

I bite down on my lip with anticipation as I glanced over at Michael who was too distracted trying to move to a different spot to notice my character walking through the tunnel of the cliff and shot him with a grenade launcher.

_"Gave over". the Xbox said_

_The end score was 48 to 50 I had won this round,we had been playing Halo all day, until three in the morning by the time we went to bed our fingers were in such pain we filled a tub with ice and took turns dipping our hands in the bucket. The zombie uprising has grown in the last four years it has been around._

_Michael and I lost our little sister and her friend while Tooth lost her little sister Baby. It was a tough time for everyone._

It made me wonder about Jack because whenever I go through town and I see him he was always alone. Always. It was really sad, it almost made me want to break the deal and tell my friends that Jack and I hang out in secret.

* * *

_The next day Tooth and I were sitting at dinner with Tooth's mother she was has been as hard as a rock since she lost her husband, there was no kindness left in her the corpse had sucked the life right now of her now pale purple eyes and her stare so cold it could make a corpse turn back in fear _

_She poured a glass of wine in front of us, since more people were dying everyday anyway the drinking law was revoked and now the drinking age was thirteen she placed the glasses down in front of us and I just stared at it nervously._

_"So, Zinc how is school"? she asked emotionlessly as if she had just said it to make Tooth happy and did not really care about how I was at all._

_Tooth gave her mother Rashmi a look and she rolled her eyes and said "Sorry, So your mother tells me you want to go into engineering I was hoping you would go into the business like your brother you know on the wall we need good people"._

_Well', I-ummI don't think that-_

_"Don't listen to her Zinc mom's idea of saving humanity is to build a giant concrete box put everyone in it and wait with guns until we grow old and die". Tooth said sternly_

_Rashmi frowned and said, "Tooth if it weren't for the wall we would be eating brains now instead of rice"_

_"Mom!" She said with anger as she took another bite of her food. I looked back and forth between Tooth and her mother the woman who had begged me to date Tooth after Tooth had a fight with her mother and had accidently confessed who she liked._

_Tooth had explained she did not love me and I was okay with that my parents were too nice to notice that Tooth was faking the whole thing my brother Michael could care less._

_My brother always went out after dark no one knows where he goes so none knows about our fake love than my friends and Jack who seemed really pissed off for some reason when he found out about me and Tooth._

_"Why do you have to be like this why can't I just date someone else for a change? Zinc and I have been a couple for three years mom and I do not even like him and I seriously doubt he likes me "?!_

_Rashmi stopped eating and dropped her fork and knife on her plate and said,_

_"My decision is finale Toothianna the Collins are a strong clan that will give us the wealth. We need to survive that street rat is nothing more than a nuisance. Jack Frost maybe a hero to everyone else but to me, he is no different than the things I shot in the head every day."_

_"Oh come on what sounds better to you mother Toothianna Hummings Overland Frost or Toothianna Collins!" Tooth shouted out as she shot up from her chair and pounded on the table furiously._

For a moment no one said a word Rashmi stared at her heiress to the Hummings fortune like she was an alien from another planet and had to be shot down.

_"We are not having this discussion again you will marry Zinc that is finale he is the only rich heir left that is not eating brains or locked up in a medical institution "._

_I could not take it anymore, I could not stand by and let this witch insult my best friend I mirrored Tooth. I shot up from my chair and said, "Actually I did research on the Overlands and they were around back when Burgess was a village in the colonial era, they were one of the people that founded this town Jack is just as important as I am."_

_Tooth looked at me with shock she looked like she wanted to say something but could not think of anything she just looked over at me her purple eyes looking into my green ones._

Suddenly the memory ended and I was taken into another one as I took another bite his brains tasted pretty good.

But I was still guilty for killing him that the taste did not matter much to me, brains did not satisfy me like they used to. Ever since Tooth came into my life I felt more human or at least I think I did. Why does everything have to be so confusing.

* * *

_Iam 16 years old Tooth and I were walking around the rusted town of Burgess looking around for supplies and medicine for to take back to the wall, I carried my gun in front of me, Tooth and I were not alone our whole Squad was with us we continued to walk around looking in abandon houses, buildings and stores to find supplies._

Tooth had gotten in another fight with her mother after accidentally slipping out that she knew about Jack and I being friends.

_Tooth has learned to love me, she understands that it is important to keep the family line going age has matured Tooth. She has become kinder,wiser she has also become more and more dead inside ._

Even though she had fallen in love with me Iam sad because I do not want her to love me because her mother told her to or because our blood that runs through our veins but because she loves me.

_Many of our friends started to go out because of mutual trust and love, Kristoff and Anna still deny they like each other. Let alone love each other but I know they would get together soon enough._

Eugene and Rapunzel are also absolutely clueless about how they felt each other. The rest can not go through a salvage mission without getting googly eyed.

_Merida one of the few people that show no feelings towards anyone suddenly pulls out her crossbow and pulls it back, she scans the area listening for any Skeletons or nightmares. No one knows why but the Boneys and the nightmares had formed some sort of alliance against us._

_Eeep and Guy pull out their knives and stand back to back a smirk playing on their lives I know they already laid down traps for the Corpses I could smell the dry dead blood a mile away.I cocked my gun and inched closer to the foul stench of rot and decay, my leather boots squeaking slightly with every fluid movement._

_Everyone gets ready to fight off the dead. Hiccup is up on top of a building carrying a long range gun,great for shooting at a far distance away to decrease his chances of getting infected._

_It was near dusk, the sun was starting to set making it harder to spot the corpse. Astrid and Mavis glance at each other briefly I could tell they wanted to seperate, but it was too risky with the amount of members my team had we have more of an advantage if we stick together._

_Mavis was not much of a fighter but she was very quick unlike the rest of us she used knives to smash against a dead corpses flesh and drinks some of the blood she had that her father helped her build the immunity to them._

_Suddenly a gang of corpses jump out at us fresh blood dripping from the sides of their mouths, some of their limbs looked they had been shot off but since they were dead they did not need much. One of them notices that I was distracted and knocked me off the ground I rolled out the way and shot it in the head before it could close in on me._

_It was then that I gasped I did not take a proper look at the corpse until now, It was My father he had tried to kill me turn me into the monster that he had became. I glance over at the other corpses but it was the one near Tooth that really got my gears moving my big brother michael was now one of them._

_Tooth pulled out her gun and shot him in the -_

* * *

I gasped and looked around the room, I was sitting in a blue ferrari looking down at Zinc's brain.

I shoved the rest in my pocket and headed towards the cafe I knew he would be there B was always there I needed to talk to him about this.

I groaned slightly as my feet dragged on the floor, I my head slumped over my shoulder I glanced around for any boneys the coast was clear.

I stood up a little straighter or as straight as my zombie body would allow. B was in the cafe sharpening his boomerangs he notices me coming in but does not say anything at first. After what happened today I do not blame him.

" H-Hi" He said even though he smirked up at me as if nothing happened I could tell he was suppressing the urge to kick my punching him in the face he stops sharpening his boomerangs and points one of them at me.

"D-don't ...think I have forgotten...this Frost..Bite". he groaned out angrily

"S-S-sorry". I shuttered out looking down at the ground with shame. I sit down in the seat across from him.

He sets his boomerangs down and the gives a look that guys give when they were about to talk about hot girls or sex and said, "W-who was the girl"?

"A friend...Not like what you think... K-kangaroo".

He laughs and says "I know... was kidding around with you".

"Did you bring it"? He asks

I nod I handed him a chunk of another brain I had picked up, I did not give B Zinc's brain. I need it to find out more information about Tooth. Plus I felt a special connection with Zinc before I killed I know him?

We eat the brain together several different emotions play out on our faces as the memories came flooding in. I loved watching B have a smile on his face usually he was so uptight. I awaited the moment when B 's face would go blank and he would start to stare off into space yet again.

"Shit", B said with frustration as he ran out and held out his hand, I handed him some more of the brain and slowly pulled out another piece of Zinc's brain and began to take another bite.

* * *

_I'm Zinc Collins I stopped caring about my age along time ago, age did not matter in another year. I could be grey skinned feeding off brains and groaning what was the point?_

_I just found out that I'm an orphan now, I have no family left my brother has been shot down,and my mother and father who were once kind and peacefully people tried to bite my legs off. Tooth assures me that they would have died eventually but it does not make me feel better. I had not eaten or slept in days._

_Tooth was starting to get desperate and had sent Jack in to talk me down,he climbed up the stadium roof and lays down with me, he does not speak he just sits there waiting._

_He is looking up at the orange,pink,and purple sky before he took a deep breath and says," Sorry, I should have been there I could have done something to help you"._

_I sighed and said, "Do not worry about it Jack this does not concern you"._

_Jack frowns and said, "So that it? uh you are just going to shut the world out come Zinc I know what it is like to lose your -_

_I cut him off and said, "No you don't, you were alone in the very beginning ever since I have known you, you are always by yourself, you do not know a fucking thing! So do not come up here and preach wisdom to me when you have no fucking idea how I feel!". I said as I pushed him away from me tears streaming down my face._

_Jack fell backwards on the ground with a loud thwack! I look away refusing to look back at him, suddenly I noticed Jack did not get up he just looked at me. It was the type of look that said What have you done?_

_Jack dusts himself off and walks away and that was the last time I truly talked to my best friend We had talked but the conversations were very brief and unimportant I should have gone after him but I didn't._

_Jack died four weeks later and that was that._

I gasped as I snapped back to reality the last sinking emotions from the memory still lingered on for a while I felt anger, confusion, and regret I look back at B who was too busy eating to know me leave back to the plane.

Tooth is fast asleep, I take a seat next to her so I could watch her make sure she was safe. I looked over at the moon the sky was a lot lighter I knew that the sun would rise soon and I would not be alone staring off into space. I waited patiently eager to see Tooth's violet eyes open again.

* * *

Hours later Tooth and I are in the blue ferrari she is driving down the strip like a nascar racer, with no more planes on the run away there was plenty of space.

I have no idea why but she has been teaching how to drive. Judging by the fact my feet were bare when I died, I did not seem to be the type to drive. But as long as Tooth and I were on good terms was enough for me.

"Whoa this is awesome"! she cheers happily as she raises her hands up in the air and then quickly takes the wheel again.

I just stare at her in awe she was so beautiful, I could not believe my luck, being about to sit in the same car with such beauty and grace. I am surprised she has not tried to run away or slap me across the face for kissing her yesterday.

I was worried about her health but she does not appear to be infected she drives for a few more minutes before laughing contently and the asks out the blue " Do you want to drive"?

I look at her with surprise but then get an unfamiliar sensation tugging on my lips I realized I was smiling. I nod she gets out of the driver's seat and then goes in the passenger seat. She smiles at me oddly before gasping with surprise when the car suddenly jolted forward

She gasped holding on to the dashboard of the car and said, "Whoa J use the clutch for crying out loud"!

I know that she is not saying it to be mean. I could tell by the way that she smiled at me she was only joking around. I do not mind much as long as she is entertained enough to stay with me I will proudly be her source of entertainment the whole time.

I look back at her as the wind whipped her shaggy bangs away from her face and I could get a good look at her face now, before her bangs were so long they even covered the top half of her nose, so it was hard to get a good picture of her true beauty until now.

She turned her head towards me and just like when I saw her the first time, I was so captivated by her beauty that I forgot I was the one driving. So, when the car jolted forward again I snapped back into reality and focused on the road.

Tooth laughed and said, "This is fun J I'm having a great time". she said as she used her hand to keep her hair back.

I smiled at her and thought _Me too._

I jolted the car forward again but Tooth did not seem to notice she was looking back at the plane with wonder. She was probably wondering why I live away from everyone else. From all the other monsters in the airport.

I was having such a fun time with her that I forgot what I am and what I did to her yesterday.

She noticed the sad look on my face and put her hand on my shoulder moving her hand around in slow gentle circles and said, "J are you okay you have been spacing out a lot lately is something on your mind"? She asked with concern

"I-I-'m S-s-sorry Tooth for the" -I did not know how to communicate my apology very well. So I gestured to my lips back to hers. She looked at me with confusion at first before looking away from me her cheeks becoming pink.

"It's fine I did not mind the kiss I thought it was actually kind of nice you are the first one I actually kissed,Zinc and I never kissed.

Zinc was always too nervous to kiss me. At first I was kind of mad that you did that, because I wasn't sure if I was going to be infected; but then I remembered that I was the one who started it not you, you only kissed me back I should apologize."

I was shocked that she had never been kissed before with her ex and they never talked I was starting to wonder if they were actually truly together in the first place. Or if Tooth just said she loved Zinc to get her mother off her case, the same mother that would shoot me in the head in a heartbeat.

I wanted to kiss her again, but was afraid that she might not like me that way she smiled at me and said," J focus on the road".

The car shifts forward again and Tooth holds on to the dashboard again and says "Pick foot a you are using two feet".

After five hours of 'driver's ed' as Tooth called it. I pulled into the parking lot I accidently lost control of the car causing us to slam into another car the front bumper was dented and smoking.

"Jesus J this was a beautiful car"! Tooth expirated.

"recalculating" the navi in the car said.

* * *

There was a long awkward pause between us for awhile and it lingered on for ten minutes we did not say a word, Tooth played with her hair, zipper and basically did Everything she could but look at , I tried my best to look away but found it quite difficult because Tooth was so odd yet interesting to watch it was hard to look away.

After ten minutes of not saying a word, just staring forward and looking around the dark rotting parking lot. Tooth finally looks at me her eyes so bright they were practically glowing and says,

"Ok J let's go back to the plane, I'm really tired". She unbuckled her seatbelt and came out of the car her long wavy black hair all over the place. It amazed me at how long her bangs were the way they covered the top half of her face and stopped halfway to her nose.

I always wanted to ask some of the longer haired corpses if they felt uncomfortable having died with hair in front of their faces unable to do anything about it. I have seem some pretty stupid hair style choices but with Tooth it was different, to me.

Tooth would look good in any hair style she just had a very rare facial structure the heart shaped faces were not very common; but what really drew me in was her eyes. The way they sparkled when she talked about teeth made me smile or at least try too.

I was so absorbed in taking her in, that I did not realize I was staring at her very additively as if I were playing a videogame or drawing a picture my entire focus was on her, the way she took slow steady breaths and how her expressions changed.

I never told anyone but I always had a deep interest in human speech the way they spoke and comminuted their feelings made me wish that things went differently.

That humans accepted us, even though we were not one of them anymore and were technically dead, we still had some brain activity, if only a little bit meaning we were somewhat alive right?

But it was too late to dream of what could have been all we can do now is carry on what little life is in us, we can no longer be filled with ambitious dreams like Tooth or her friends.

I could relate to them finding myself sympathizing with many of them. But, I could not tell Tooth how wonderful her friends were, or else she would know I ate Zinc.

She would leave me and I would go back to being a lonely zombie that likes records and collecting snowflakes and slides?

No way. I liked having Tooth around she was energetic, smart, fun and very tough when she wanted to be.

After a full day of me staring at her Tooth finally had enough she looked at me with an expression that was a mixture of frustration, anger and exhaustion and said, "What, why do you keep staring at me J? It is kind of creepy ; I'm sorry for snapping at you I'm just really tired".

I stop staring at her and looked away Tooth looks back at me when she thinks I Am not looking at gives me a guilty expression before holding out her hand. I look down at it with confusion she just smiles kindly at me and grabs my hand.

I look down at my greyish hand wrapped around her soft tan skin we started to walk toward the plane I grabbed her hand tighter holding her closer as we went towards the plane.

I was nervous if Tooth will regret holding my hand. But, she does not withdraw her hand. She shocks me and does the opposite, she also tightens her grip keeping my hand a firm squeeze and looks up at me with fear.

I looked confused as to why she was scared until I saw a man who appeared to be able to control black sand he smirked evilly and said,

"Finally, I'm powerful enough after so many years in the shadows I Pitch black the nightmare king final rule the world".

He circled the room, a few bones were eying him like he was meat but were holding themselves back from attacking they seemed afraid of this man for some reason. The boneys were scared? The boneys were never scared of anything.

"Ha, Ha the the world has so much fear, it is like the dark ages all over again I can feel the power coming through me in waves and their is not a being in the universe that stands in my way look creatures learned that the hard away".

"J what-what is happening"? Tooth asks as we hide behind a corner of a wall looking over our shoulders trying to absorb the scene that was happening even I did not know what to think. This man was very odd.

"J use your staff, Pitch is afraid of light" a voice echoed in my head I looked down at the object I had since I woke up

It was all I had left it looked like a simple shepherd's staff but their was more to it than that. It had the ability to make ice or snow without it, I felt like all the other corpses wondering about purposeless.

I always felt like there was something missing. Like someone or something tried to save me before I died giving me these powers. Why?

I took deep breath and raised my staff point it towards Pitch and crept closer towards him, Tooth tried to follow me but I shook my head and pointed towards the direction of the plane.

I knew Tooth would get hurt if she came with me, unlike me she had very noisy boots on that could draw attention and give away our position. The airport lights flickered on and off in a very ominous way as I came closer towards him the hook of the staff in front of me.

Tooth leaned her back up against the wall glancing over her shoulder with worry as I went closer to Pitch. I could tell she wanted to help but if anything happened to her I could not live with myself.

I raised my staff up and waved it in front me it glowed a bright blue before a wave of ice formed in between me and Pitch he gasped with alarm and then turns into nightmare sand and goes around the ice wall I made and then punches me in the face.

He looks at me in the eye and said, "Very interesting, you did infact get infected but MiM stopped you from going full zombie there is still some remize of you still in their I never seen a corpse like you before how does it feel being stuck between Zombie and spirit"?

"I would nothing more than to let them cut you up to see how you tick because you not quite human. But, you are not quite a zombie-Spirit either you must be a new breed MIM had cooked up to stop my breed. Interesting Boney nightmares I found a way to blend my nightmares with these creatures". Pitch said with a evil smirk on his lips

He forced me to look at the nightmares go into the boneys mouths creating a coat of nightmare sand armor around the boneys. He held onto my mouth to keep me from saying anything.

I looked at the new creatures being formed with shock with this new armor nothing will stop the boneys from taking anything they want. Including Tooth and her friends. I could not let that happen I had to keep her safe.

I tried to fight back but Pitch slams me down on the ground with nightmare sand picks up my staff with boredom and then tries to snap it in half with his knees I gasp and scream as if he was suffocating me by my throat. He stops trying to break the staff and I sigh with relief.

"Interesting, your weapon is very strong it seems the moon is protecting you".He growled as he looked up at a whole in the ceiling where the moon shined down on Pitch and me.

He dropped me on the floor and looks at the moon and says "So, this is your plan, to create this zombie guardians to stop me nice try I have come too far to be stopped this zombie apocalypse was the perfect opportunity to strike".

.


	6. Day 3: Restless

Pitch continued to look at the moon, with anger in his grey skinned face I have no idea what this man was but he was not human and he certainly was no corpse. He was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

Suddenly I felt something was wrong, I looked at Pitch an unknown emotion suddenly surfacing I know how or , when Pitch came at me I suddenly punched Pitch in the face. He looked at me with shock at first before looking at me as if I was his new toy he was testing my buttons trying to see how I worked what made me tick, and quite honestly I was tired of being played with.

He materialized a scythe out of black sand and then came at me full force, but I was ready this time. I raised my staff and froze every single grain of nightmare sand. I smirked when I noticed that Pitch looked like he was getting ready to lose his temper.

" Look Kid I do have time to deal with you so leave while you still have a chance". Pitch said

" N- No have to stop you n-no matter what have to keep Tooth safe". I croaked out

" Tooth? Oh yeah your little girlfriend I can assure you she can handle herself or can she he asked with a sneer.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a scream echo through the airport the lights flickered just in time for me to see Tooth pull out her daggers again as she swung them around a crowd of Boney nightmares. She threw her daggers like a set of Boomerangs I watched in awe as some of the boneys nightmares got sliced through the head or had some of their arms fall off.

"You're armor is not very sturdy is it"? Tooth asked coyly as she caught her daggers her hair blowing softly like a skillful warrior.

I looked at her with a smile before staring back at Pitch who seemed to be shocked at how good a fighter Tooth was.

I did not know what to do. On one hand I could let this guy take control of the boneys and create a huge marta of mindless killing machines that were already deadly on their own without the ambifed abilities to manipulate people to cave into their greatest fears.

On the other hand I could fight against them withTooth as we struggled to keep them from Tearing the flesh off of their vitums as the already rotted world become darker.

Suddenly it seemed decision was made for me as my thoughts were interrupted by one of the boney nightmares pushing me towards the wall, it bit me on the neck I gasped with shock and winched as I felt the nightmare sand enter my system.

My vision began to blur in and out. I fell down on my knees losing my balance, I tried to reach for my staff but then Pitch stepped on my fingers grabbed my staff and snickered evilly as he broke it using his knee and then vanished leaving me on the ground defensively against anymore attacks.

Tooth was still fighting off the boneys her movements gracefully each movement was rhythmic and flawless, like a ballet dancer performing the nutcracker or swan lake, I wondered how I knew so much about ballet perhaps it was a glimpse of my old life before I became an undead zombie springing to the surface again.

I did not appear to be the type to like musical theater I must have been an older brother, or had a close friend who would often drag me to musical ballets. Or maybe I did like Ballet and I kept it too myself and would conceal the tickets in my brown towers, not wanting to look over my shoulder.

It did not matter those days were gone, my memory long since erased bits and pieces of familiar smells, but no emotional connection to them, like trying to watch a tape that had been erased leaving nothing but fragments of the old data and static never to be watched again.

After my thoughts had captured me within its tight ruthless grip once again, I looked back at Tooth and noticed that she grabbed one of the boneys by the arm and slammed them down to the ground, then using her free hand she pulled out a concealed gun from her shirt pocket and used the butt of the gun to smash the boneys head in her hands trembling.

Tooth's trembling hands made a scowl form on my dull undead lips, Tooth was too kind to live a life like the others, she was different. I could tell. Her smell was different than the others of the living, she still smelled of lavender and lighting, however she also smelled of dental floss and mint,  
If I were blindfolded I would be able to identify Tooth just by her scent; so different, so overpowering that it makes my already weak undead muscles weaker

She turns to look at me her face covered in blood a mixture of the undead black blood from the boneys and her own. Making her look more pale than usual her bangs were stuck to her head from all the sweat that dripped from her forehead she sighed with relief and sat against the wall, most of the boneys ran away in the middle of the battle.

Thankfully, the worst was over. Pitch did not make all the boneys nightmare sand armor he was only able to get six before the Moon aided me in his defeat, It all happened so fast, it felt surreal a part of me wished it was a dream a messed up figment of my imagination however it wasn't. the world was on its knees dying trying to hold on to its last breath and all I can think about was myself.

I felt sick, I was not normally so concerned with my own safety after all was the worst that could happen? I knew it was impossible for me to die twice unless I managed to revert back into a human. But, I let that dream pass along time ago, just like the rest of my body let life I had before pass through it.

" J are you okay"? Tooth asked as she looked at me, her head tilted slightly as she smiled warmly at me until she looked down at my arm and gasped. I looked at her with confusion unsure what was bugging her until I looked down at what was she looking at and sighed.

I have yet another bite from those mindless creatures but since I was already infected I did not notice the bite until now.

"I.-I'm ...f-fine" I said as I clutched onto the wound not wanting her to worry she just looked at me sternly and then pushed my hand away from my arm and then pulled out some alcohol.

I looked at her with mild amusment wondering how many stuff she had kept concealed this whole time without my knowlage.

"I know that J. But, I want to clean it up for you, otherwise I will feel guilty the rest of the day knowing I did not do anything to stop it, so just let me help you ". Tooth said softly trying consenrate on her task she carefully poured the acholo on the wound I studied her for a moment worring if I should say something, to help ease her gulit.

Why did she blame herself it was not her fault! It was Pitch one of the boney nightmares had bit me when I tried to help save her and rammed me into the wall.

At first I wondered why she wanted to treat my injuries knowing that it would not affect me, I wanted to explain to her, that I had gotten wounds much worse and had still been able to walk around without feeling a single ounce of pain.

So should today be any different? I watched her attentively as she poured the alcohol on my arm, suddenly I felt a very unpleassant feeling shooting from my arm,I winched and clentched my fists trying to resist the urge to scream then gasped with surprise.

What was that? Pain.

I was in pain! It was a bitter-sweet senation, I held my breath and looked down at my arm with shock as if I was seeing it for the first time.

Tooth jerked up with suprise when she saw that I pulled back a bit when she a and looked at my pained expression with mixed emotions written on her face, happyness, gulit, wonder, and pity as she pulled out the bangages and wrapped them accuritately around my arm and then leaned against the wall again.

I just stared at my arm as I watched the black dry blood seep through the banages the pain had gone down a bit but it still hurt ever since the moon shined down on me during the battle I started to feel different, then I did yesterday flashes of memories that were not mine started to flash faster than I can keep track of.

I had almost fell over from the stress of all the new information making my undead brain kick into overdrive like an old dusty computer it was a slow and painful process I clutched onto my head unable to move, or speak.

My body starting shaking uncontrolbly as if I was having a heartattack or seziure, unable to stop it from happening, I glanced at Tooth who had stopped staring off into space and gasped when she saw my body shaking,.

" J what is happening? Are you okay!"Tooth asked panicing as she down at me with confusion she tried to hold my body in place, but it did nothing to stop it, it was as if Tooth was not there at all.

I glanced up at her and then tired to say something but my throat was rough and dry like I had not spoken in years, which was not far from the rarely spoke to each other we mostly communated through grunts and groans.

"G-go g-get h-help". I groaned out desperately, as my lips quivered and shook I felt my body was being torn apart on the inside, I have had many fears like this before. But, never had I thought this was ever going to be a reality.

The moment I seased to exist. I could feel it, I was become one of them,those emotionless walking skeletions with no rements of humanity, my skin tearing away from my udead body ,blood falling to the floor.

Tooth fell down on her knees craddling me in her arms as if I was dying, h I felt sad watching her she was heartbroken for some reason but I can not imagine why, was she sad because of me? Or because without me she had no hope of getting out of the airport unsaved?

I could not be too sure, all I hoped that she would not waste her tears on me, that if anything happened to me she would ran back home, and leave my body to rot away and never look back.

All I want is for her too be safe. I could not explain why I cared so deeply for this human girl, that confused me and made me exprince things I never thought I would feel, she made me curious .

She had a spark about her that made me spare her that day, she was unlike all the other humans I had ever come across. Unlike the others her eyes were bright, and full of hope, she still believed in change in progress just like me, I held onto the hope that I would be able to live again.

That I would be able harness my inner demons that conpiled me to eat rotting flesh, and finally break away from the chains that held me back from getting what I craved deeply. Human connection

I could not explain what it was about her eyes, but looking into them is like looking through the happy memories of childhood, it was claiming, fun, gentle, innocent and pure uncorrputed by fear or evil and was exciting.

She actually treated me with respect, and learned to trust me in ways that I never thought was possible. But, none of that seemed to matter now.

Because it seems like all I would be doing is roting away in front of Tooth's eyes. Unable to stop the fear from consuming me. I guess this was my final judgement day.

I would no longer room through the airport, or even get to make it up to B for punching him in the face. But, my one true regret was leaving Tooth to the mercy of the boneys and corpes that are still learking in the shadows of the abandon airport.

Suddenly a figure in a black hood carrying a scythe appeared in front me and Tooth his head titled to the side, his red eyes looking down into my soul as if he was searching for something and then snapped back into reality. His hand reaching for me, but before he could touch me Tooth pulled me back.

Tooth pulled out her gun and pointed it near the figure , hugging me closer towards her body when she noticed the figure getting closer to me her eyes glaring into his.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him or I will blast your fucking head off"!

I looked at Tooth with suprise this was the first time I had ever heard her swear in front of me, as soon as she pulled out her gun her whole demenor changed. It was as if I was looking at a whole new person.

In place of the kind, gentle, motherly Tooth. Was a tough, protective warrior type Tooth with a look of intense anger and bloodlust daring anyone to test her so she would have the exuse to pull the trigger.

"I'm not going to hurt him". the figure spoke out as he lowered his hood, Tooth gasped with shock the gun falling out of her fingers and laying on the ground. I looked at her with confusion unsure why she looked so shocked did she know this guy?

"But, t-t-hat's impossible...it can't be". Tooth said looking at the man as if she had saw a ghost, she layed me gently on the floor and slowly walked up the figure and looked at the man closer at the man.

"Zinc how did you, I saw your body you were dead how did you"- she trailed off brusting into tears she wiped her eyes still not believing what she was seeing, her ex alive and staring down at me.

He looked at Tooth with confusion unsure why the girl was so shocked to see him.

"Miss what is wrong why are you crying, who is Zinc"? the man asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him as if he had lost his mind, she looked at the moon it was shining brightly just like the night she had lost Jack.

She could not deal with all this, too much happened to her in these past few days she could not even begin to explain she had to get out of this airport. She put her hand on her face shaking her head trying desperately not to cry.

"What do you mean who is Zinc? Zinc is you! Don't you remember anything? Its me Tooth!" Tooth screamed out

"I'm sorry mistress Tooth I do not reconize you, you must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Z and I'm the guardian of death I have come here with a special message from Man in Moon". Z bowed down one knee.

"Who is that, what is going on! I need answers now who is Pitch, why does Man in Moon choose to message us right now, and why didn't he come here himself!" Tooth said with anger

"If you would claim yourself and allow me to explain all your answers that you desperately seek will be revealed in time". Z said

"What the fuck kinda answer is that? I'm not in the mood for some Yoda wisdom crap I almost died today twice! Then you show up !"Tooth shouted

"I can see you are in alot of pain, and have been through alot but time is something precious and if you let me explain I will not allow your firend to rot so do you want my help or not". Z said 

"Now you are speaking in rhymes? That should have called you the guardian of useless catchphrases". Tooth said dryly

"Please allow me to explain the sooner I deliver the message the sooner I will be gone and you will never have to see me again".

Tooth sighed and said, "Okay, Sorry I acted like that I'm just- after today I have no idea if you are an asset or a threat this weird guy named Pitch came and he"- She paused and then brusted into tears, she looks at me and then continues.

"He did that to J I do not know what is wrong with him, I treated his wounds so he should be fine, This is so far out my legue".

" He merely has nightmare sand embitted in his blood stream he is having illistions and senations that feels real to him, but it is not real it is a figment of his imagination only you can stop it Tooth".

"Me What can I do"? She asked desperately

"Toothianna You have been choosen". he said as he grabbed her hand suddenly she felt a sharp pain coming from her back, she felt like her bones were being rearanged and changed she puked on the floor on able to control her body.

I gasped with shock as the top of her head started to be covered with feathers that stopped at the top half of her nose like a headress or a crown her eyelashes turned purple and her whole body grew layers of colored feathers. Wings sprouted out of back. The pain was so great that she fell unconscious after the change.

"T-Tooth"! I screamed out weakly as I glared at the man, wanting nothing more then give him extreme pain in return for Tooth.

"Do not be so suprised you are next J " Z said 


	7. Day 4 : The Rebellion strike

I do not own Warm bodies or Rise of the guardians in anyway shape or form

So, here is where the other charaters come to play the Rebellion will be in the next four chapters but then it will focus more on Jack and Tooth again. I had to show some of Tooth's firends looking for Tooth.

North and Sandy will be added soon I just got to figure out where to put them but they will be added in soon.

* * *

Day Four : The Rebellion Strike

Z slumps over towards Tooth, but before he could lay a finger on her, I raise my staff and send him flying in the opposite direction using the last of my breath protecting Tooth.

Even if it means I can no longer go back to my plane and listen to bob dilian while leaning back on the chairs imagining the plane gliding through the wind. My bare feet up and my hand behind my back as I close my eyes and pretend to fly; Even if it means not being able to hear Tooth's dligate sliky voice enter my ears as she smiles at my crude admits at casual language.

Z rose up from my attack his neck slumped to one side he jerked his head sharply it made a nauseating crack as his neck popped back into place and then stomped over towards me. I was still on the floor with my staff raised my hands shaking as I struggled to stay awake afraid if I were to close my eyes I would go into a deep somber.

I do not want to disappear, I do not want to give in to the fear inside me, I see images that make me scream, make me experience emotions I never felt before, images of things I do not remember. Yet it seemed oddly familiar to me.

Inside of my head tells a story of a boy who dreamed of many things: love, friendship, mischief, and fun but in the end met his demise in a frozen lake while trying to save his crush Toothiana Hummings.

Losing his sister and parents to a virus that spread all over the world creating a world of decay and mindless monsters that hunt brains and seek pleasure in watching the blood drip off their dead corpse.

"To-oth". I croak out as I stretched my hand out, trying to reach her but she was too far away I crawled towards her my body trembling I tried to stand but my legs failed me forcing me to crawl on the ground like the pest I am.

Corpses are brain pests that burrow their way into people, taking their hopes and dreams of the future in an instant. Humans always try to harness their own destiny and their was once a time, were it worked but now with the apocalypse and other monsters born from this new world people had given up hope.

When I finally made it towards I take my hand in hers and grab it tightly our hands intertwining, she was still passed out.

Her body curled in the fetal position as if she was reborn. And in a way she was, into this new form of a winged woman with a crowned headtress and feathers wings on the back of others it might seem strange but to me it she looked even more captivating the moon shined down on her, as if protecting her from the darkness that incased the rest of the airport.

Z seized his chance, he took his blade and struck me in the chest, but instead of the dry black blood, I felt a surge of power coming inside of me, I felt my strength come back to me, I no longer felt I was being ripped apart, I coughed and gagged up blood this was not dead corpse blood it was red. Human Blood?

" Sorry, I had to kill you off to make the transformation complete,it seems like you had a part of your human side still in you but not you are fixed J".

"But, do not worry your memories with Tooth will be saved, but it might be awhile before you can remember how to speak or communicate." And just like that he was gone, leaving me with lingering questions that will never be answered.

* * *

I did not say thing I wanted to ask him how I could not. I just groaned at him. Great back to square one.I thought sarcastically my hand still tightly in Tooth's hand as I sat up my mouth watering it has been a while since I ate anything but I knew I was not hungry at least not in a human sense.

I carefully stand up and pick up Tooth's slumbering figure as if she was made of glass where one light movement could make her fall down and she would crumble beneath my feet. As soon as I held Tooth I felt warmth rush through me I knew it was the feathers they were soft and smooth. I will protect Tooth no matter what I will protect my Hummingbird queen.

To me she was the ruler, to me this was her kingdom and I was her loyal subject. She may still be a princess back at her domaine behind the wall, but to me it was her coronation day.

I woke up confused, how did I get here? How did we make it back to the plane the heck happen last night? My head felt like it went twenty rounds with a sledgehammer and lost. my vision was still fuzzy, but I could make out a colorful figure hovering over me staring down at me, like a guardian angel.

" J what the hell happened last night how did I get like this" ! Tooth screamed as she gestured to her new colorful feathered body, I shot up from my chair and tried to tell her, tell her I did not know either .

but I found myself unable to speak all that came out my mouth was a bunch of vowel and consonant sounds that made no sense like static on a radio.

I tried to speak a few times more until my throat began to get sore from my futile attempts at communication and then just shrugged and sat back down in deep thought.

Tooth flew back and forth, her hand stroking her chin in deep thought and then gasped "Wait I remember something I think I saw Zinc last night, only he did not remember anything and there was this creepy guy named Pitch he had tried to kill you or something!"

I looked at her with excitement and nodded, I tapped on my throat then shook my head sadly.

"You can't speak? Why can't you talk".

I shrug

"How could Zinc still be alive, he was dead wasn't he how did he come back to alive?"

I shrug

Tooth sighed and sat down next to me, her wings folding down as she looked at me, and then put her head on my shoulder. I put my head against hers taking in her scent, and sigh contently enjoying her warm body near my cold lifeless body. It was like she completed me. I was the night sky and she was the day light that engulfed me in her heat.

" J I did not mean to scream at you I was just scared, people at home already think I'm weird for still liking Jack even though he has been dead for years, and that I still think there's a cure they would be absolutely destroyed if I showed up like this". Tooth said sadly

I wanted to tell her that she could stay here, in the plane with me,the corpses think I'm weird too, always fascinated with human speech, collecting old records and other useless stuff that holds no meaning behind them anymore, staring up at the stars . At least she would have someone one who cared for her.

But, I knew that could not be a reality, she has a life back at the wall, she has her mother and her friends that are probably on the way here right now looking for her. I had to take her home.

* * *

Guy, Eeep, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, Danny, Sam, Rapunzel, Eugene, Mavis, Johnny, and Merida entered the city cautiously getting each and every building in the city they had been on the move for four days, trying to locate Tooth after Rapunzel watched Tooth get taken from the corpse in the blue hoodie back to their nest.

They had a bad run in with...they were not so sure what they were they were boneys with strange armor and some creep named Pitch black claiming to be the boogeyman a manifestation of fear itself.

"Were could she be we checked everywhere and we still can't find her! Eeep shouted with impatience the city so abandoned that they could hear her voice echo through the city. Everyone stepped away from Eeep with fear, they knew not to interfere knowing that Eeep could snap each and everyone of them like a twig, she used to hold the school record in girls wrestling. She was ruthless, and strong.

THe only one who was not afraid of the strong hot-headed teenager was Guy. He slowly stepped over towards Eeep and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers rocking her back and forth.

The sight was awkward because Eeep was slightly bigger and more muscular then Guy. Still everyone admired the young inventors courage to step up to Eeep and comfort her.

Its okay we will find her soon, in the mean time I would take your anger down just a tad you are scaring everyone Guy said

Eeep giggled and and said, "Sorry Everyone thank you Guy".

"See she is dangerous but he is not afraid of her". Anna pointed out

"But your sister is different Anna, she took one look at me, and pointed a knife at me she threatened to kill me"! Kristoff explained

"Well, the last time I introduced her to a boy it turns out he was just pretending to love me to steal all our supplies and he tried to kill me and Elsa".

Everyone we have been moving all night we need to take a break, refuel and keep moving we need to rest or else when the corpses come and attack we will be too weak and vulnerable to defend ourselves Hiccup explained as he dropped his sword down on the ground and sat down on the street curb.

"It has been a few days since Zinc's death and Tooth's disappearance and they were no closer to the truth then they were before. They did not have any leads.

" I think it is time we face the truth, we might never find her". Mavis said flatly as she looked down on the ground, as she put her hands on her cheeks with a heavy sigh

"No, Mavis you can not afford to think like that I know we will find her Tooth is strong I know she can make it". Johny said Johnny did not have all that much military training infact, he was not a soldier at all he was a guard for the wall, but he had to make sure Mavis was okay.

He had met her five years ago during a salvage she had watched her mother be emulated by those beasts, She had ran away from her hometown and came to the wall. It was quite a shock that a small little girl could survive by herself with nothing but her bare hands.

Mavis does an odd thing to every corpse she kills, she sucks the blood right out of them, everyone still wonders how she is not infected yet. With her pointy fanged teeth and her pale complexion she could pass off as a vampire.

Almost everyone stayed away from Mavis and she stayed away from them, the only person that ever made her feel like she was part of the group was Zinc. Zinc was like a big brother to them all, taking in the outcasts, screw ups and gave them a new home in their school.

At School they were known as the Rebellion because they refused to follow the social norms. They did what they wanted walking around Burgess high not caring about other people's opinions and treated each other with respect. They accepted each other's flaws taking in the bad with the good and creating a new identity for themselves.

Zinc, Hiccup and Guy - The smart, inventions that created things and created the Rebellion.

Eeep, and Astrid- The out of control, short-tempered teenagers they were the two members nobody wanted to mess with, always making sure to remind everyone who was boss.

Tooth, Rapunzel- The kind hearted girls that always put everyone else's needs above their own, striving towards making sure the group grows stronger by learning to respect each other.

Mavis, and Merida - The members that kind of Keep to themselves not much is known about them they both came from two different cities and showed up around their freshmen year in high school.

Johnny, Anna, and Kristoff- The awkward or odd ones the ones that make the group interesting with their odd one line comments making the situation more humorous to keep the group from giving in to hatred or fear.

Danny, Sam and Eugene - The ex- cons everyone knows that three of our members used to steal food, or commit crimes because they no penny to their name and had to resort to steal just to live.

Last and Not least was Jack, he was not exactly a member of the Rebellion. Zinc had offered him a club Jacket but Jack just laughed at him and said that he was more a loner besides he only hung out around the group for Toothiana, and Zinc he did not trust anyone else.

The Rebellion started out with fifteen members and now they are a small group of eight they had learned to deal with the sorrow of losing five members but it still did not truly make the pain go away.

Michael, Killed by trying to protect Zinc got infected instantly, died two weeks after Jack. Zinc, died five years after Jack four days ago. Aster, Sandy, North, and Tooth all are missing presumably dead or turned into corpses.

" Don't you get it Johnny, the world is dying and even if we somehow find a cure we spend half our life learning how to shoot we do not how do much else"! Mavis shouted

"Do not talk like that, Mavy wavy I know for a fact that is not you talking it is your father. You are nothing like him I know you of all people believe in a cure".

I used to until this crazy shit with Tooth happened Tooth is like a sister to me and now she is gone". Mavis said as she buried her head into her chest.

"You don't know that, even if it is true she would not want you to lose hope she would want you to preserve her memory not bury it underneath a layer of self hate". Johnny said

"You're right sorry I worried you" said Mavis

"No problem water under the bridge, just promise me one thing".

"Sure Johnny anything". Mavis said

"Never talk like that again". Johnny said

"Okay". Mavis said

Everyone else kept silence for the most part, there was not much to say that had not been said. The Rebellion would do anything to get their members back especially since Tooth helped Zinc make the Rebellion she is technically their new leader. But lately Hiccup has shown promise.

"Anna does Elsa know you came with us? Astrid asked curiously knowing the awkward teen had the habit of seeking out of the house behind her older sister's back and going on missions with them. Astrid did not mind Anna that much as long as she pulled her own weight.

Anna blushed with embarrassment and scratched the back of her head and said, "I might have told her I was staying at Mary Katherine's place tonight I was planning too! But, she said that Nod came back from his trip with Ronin so she wanted to 'catch up' with him" .

"Really Anna that was smart, you have no way of contacting her what if you get hurt...plus if she finds out she might blame me then who will take care of Sven when I'm dead!" Kristoff said

Anna rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please can you give it a rest, how many times do I have to tell you Elsa is not dangerous".

"Anna's right I talked to her she was really nice". said Rapunzel

"So it is just me, she hates me"". Kristoff exclaimed with frustration as he looked everyone to confirm his suspicions

Everyone did not say anything they just gave Kristoff that said Pretty much.

"Why does she hate me, what did I do?"

"Oh Kristoff it is nothing you did she just has a hard time trusting people after some guy named Hans broke her heart alright" Anna said

"Do not beat yourself up about it , she will warm up to you I'm sure of it"! said Hiccup

"Sure yeah the 'snow queen' warming up to me I would love to see the day". Kristoff mumbled under his breath

* * *

"Hate to interrupt you guys but their is a massive swarm of boneys headed our way"! Merida said sarcastically as she pulled out her crossbow and shot four of them right in the head. Merida quickly ran straight for the swarm carrying her crossbow diving into the sea of bones with a loud battle cry.

Hiccup pulled his sword from the ground the sword and sliced one of the boneys and grabbed it by the throat and kicked down on the ground. Black blood from the boneys all over his clothes.

Astrid pulled out her shotgun and fired round after round of continuous bullets she kicked them from behind and punched them if they caught too close to her. She used the butt of the gun to whack some of the boneys in the head.

Astrid, Mavis and Merida went back to back and then did a combo Astrid used her throwing knives to pin the boney down to the ground, Meridia would strike them in the head and Mavis would suck the dead dry blood from the boneys.

"Eugene there is a boney headed towards your left "! Kristoff shouted

Eugene ducked his head when a boney tried to hit him in the face, and then used his dagger to pull the boney's jaw off and then tossed it to Kristoff.

"Kristoff go long"!

"Why the heck are you handing this to me"? Kristoff asked

"So I can get away"!

Kristoff rolled his eyes and threw the jaw back to Eugene it hid him on the head knocking him on the ground instantly Kristoff winched and say"Oops".

Rapunzel turned her head just in time to see Eugene collapse on the ground She gasped and rushed towards him to checking his vital signs to make sure he was was still alive.

She sighed with relief when she heard a pulse he landed face first on the ground so she rolled him over and noticed the ugly bruise that formed where the jaw made contact with his head.

Rapuzel rapped her hair around his head like a turban and sang

"Flower gleam and glow let your power shine, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt change the fates design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine, what once was mine".

Eugene had his face crunched from the pain, the bruce gave him but once she healed the bruise his face relaxed Rapunzel smiled and kissed his forehead as she grabbed her frying pan and went back into battle.

Rapunzel ran in and used her hair as a lasso and stuck the boney's with her frying pan. But the boney tried to take a bite out of her but she dogged it and sweep kicked the boney to the ground. But then suddenly a Boney came up from behind and grabbed her by the throat suffocating her.

"Rapunzel"! Eeep screamed as she ran towards the boney and bear hugged it from behind creaking its spine, she then stepped on the creatures foot and pulled out her gun and shot it in the head four times letting out a loud sketch in agony before dropping down on the ground.

Rapunzel coughed and sighed with relief as she fell down on her knees, coughing and taking deep breaths. "Thank you Eeep"

Eeep smiled and held out her head and helped Rapunzel up and handed her frying pan. Rapunzel was a bit dizzy at first but then she regained her footing and rejoined the fray where a sea of boney's waited for them.

"There's too many of them we can't possible take all this on on our own we need to retreat before they eat us all" ! Hiccup said as he kicked one of the boneys grabbed it by the throat and using his sword to stab it in the head black blood leaking down on his blade.

"I agree with you but they got us surrounded we have no where to run"! Anna said as she used her throwing knives to hit the boney's in the head.

"Eugene"! Rapunzel said as she rushed over towards him and woke him up he quickly rushed through the sea with the rest of the Rebellion.

They were all in the heart of Burgess surrounded by thousands of bones there was only twelve of them and countless numbers of boneys if they do not get out they would be infected for sure. Hiccup tried to search for an exit but all he saw was a sea of skeletons staring at them with their hungry eye sockets wanting nothing more than to rip them apart.

"Then we will just make one, I'm not going down without a fight and either should you come on lets defeat these freaks of nature together as a team" ! Astrid screamed

Everyone nodded and made a lot battle cry as they slayed through boney after boney the black undead blood getting all over their faces, clothes and mouth as they fought their way through the boneys.

Until they made it through the undead sea, they finally reached the end after fighting for what seemed like hours. They had reached an abandoned airport crawling with corpses this had to be the biggest nest in Burgess. This was where Tooth was they were sure of it!

"Guys I think we found the nest" Astrid said with awe

"No kidding that nest is huge" ! Eugene said wiping the sweat and boney blood off his face. He thought the swarm of boneys were bad they were grossly outnumbered they would not last a day in there if Tooth was alive, she probably left a long time ago.

"Well, what are waiting for lets go" ! Eeep said she wanted to see Tooth, to make sure she was alright. She got taken by those things that killed her father and mother, forcing her to take care of Sandy and Thunk all by herself.

They were left for dead in the desert forced to eat scorpions and catch their own food. Until Guy came into her life, and introduced her, to Tooth and the rest of the Rebellion, her first and only friends, they were her new family and she was going to protect them with her life.

"No Eeep it is too dangerous, please do not go in there by yourself I can not afford lose the one person I care deeply about ever again. I already lost my parents I do not want to lose you too". Guy said

Eeep smiled and said, "You won't lose me I will be careful I promise".

"Guy is right Eeep be smart about this, we both need to lay low and wait until night time when they are all asleep". Hiccup said

"Ready Hiccup what are we supposed to do sit in front of the door all day, I say Eep's right we should just go in there and shot them in the head". ! Astrid snapped

"Guys stop fighting why don't we make a vote who wants to lay and wait until night time raise your left hand and if you want to go now raise your right hand ". Rapunzel said diplomatically as she raised her hand

"A group vote great idea punzel I vote with pretty boy we lay and wait I do not know about you but I do not want to get infected". Merida said as she raised her left hand

"Well, I think we should go in there and get it over with I do not want stay here this place gives me the creeps". Kristoff says raises his right hand for go in now.

"I think we should just go in this a pretty pointless argument". said Mavis as she raised her right hand

"I think we should wait because, that is a lot of zombies to defeat and I'm still recovering from the battle". said Hiccup as he raised her left hand

"Well so far, it looks like everyone wants to go in and get it over with Anna, Eugene and Johnny will be our deciding votes". said Rapunzel

"I think we should wait". said Anna

"I think we should go in". said Eugene

"I think we should go in". said Johnny

"Its unanimous we are going in now everyone loaded it". Rapunzel said she she held up her frying her pan.

"Great". Hiccup said sarcastically

* * *

I was still trying to recall what I was happened last night, But for some reason I had a hard time filling in the blanks. Tooth was looking in one the mirrors looking at her reflection with shock and horror unhappy with what she saw.

A few rays of light came down on her colorful feathered body I knew it would take a while for her to get used to the change, When I woke up after being infected I was aware of two things I had snowwhite hair, I had a very pale complexion and somehow how had the ability to control ice.

I walked to up and put my hands on her shoulders she gasped with surprise but then sighed with relief when she realized it was just me.

She smiled at me sadly and then hugged me as she wept softly her head against my small thin chest.

Then, what started out as a friendly hug became something more, I started to sway her back and forth as I hummed horsely to her. She laughed at my poor attempt at singing but then began to hum the song as well .

I did know how I knew the song but I did not care, we moved about the plane in a very slow steady waltz I did not know how I knew how to dance. But I did not care I enjoyed feeling Tooth against chest.

We had to be careful though because I had collected a lot of things over years. I made sure to watch our feet, so that we would not trip and ruin the moment. We continued to hum the song merrily Tooth laughed hysterically when I dipped her down forcing her to look into my faded undead eyes I smirked at her while wiggling my eyebrows playfully.

She laughed , "J stop". she said playfully I pulled her back up and spun her around making sure that we did not topple anything over or trip over anything and for a moment we just looked at each other.

I continued to hum the rest of the song she watched me with an expression I could not quite read as I reached the final note.

She smiled warmly at me then began to hum another song this time she grabbed my hand, flew me outside and began to rocket both of us into the sky. I gasped looking down at the ground below us .

I had imagined flight before when I closed my eyes in the plane but this was on a whole other level flight was better than I imaged. But I was too busy being scared of being nothing more than a big blood spatter on the pavement.

Tooth must have sensed how nervous I was because she lifted my chin up forcing me to look into her exotic purple eyes and as soon as I saw her floating above the clouds the ray of sunlight shining down on her making her look like a majestic queen or a remarkable goddess.

That all myself and insecurities melted away I thought she was breathtaking before but now I believe she is drop dead gorgeous.

"This amazing, isnt it J"? she asked

I nodded for I still could not speak.

"Oh sorry I forgot you can't speak yet, do you want to go back into the plane or do you want to continue dancing"? She asked shyly

I shrugged, She had wings now she could fly why didn't she just go back home and leave me to rot she has no idea what kind of effect she has on me. I desperately wanted to do things I know she would not want to do that I must have gotten from cheesy romance movies and books.

I know there's nothing romantic about a grey skinned pale dead eyed corpse who just rides escalators all day and hanging out in a plane collecting useless things nobody care about anymore.

I watched as she clumsily tries to stay afloat, It was the first time using her wings so I knew she was not much of a flyer but then again neither was I, I looked down at my staff the object I was reborn with when the human part of me died.

The staff still had a lot of abilities I had yet to master if I let go of Tooth would I fall or could I fly too?

To be continued


End file.
